


ZNAK PRZYNALEŻNOŚCI

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alfa!Harry, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Smut, a/o/b, omega!Louis, zanik pamięci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Louis prowadzi  pensjonat tuż przy parku narodowym i nie pamięta większości swojego życia, a Harry chodzi z plecakiem po kraju i szuka własnego miejsca.Krótkie, słodkie i lekkie. W sam raz na wakacje. :)Omega!Louis & Alfa!HarryMiłość męsko-męska, sceny +18.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis westchnął i otarł krople wody z czoła. Pogoda tego lata nie dopisywała i powinien o tym pomyśleć zanim wyszedł na zakupy bez parasola. Teraz musiał targać torby przez leśną drogę. Przeklinał Nialla, że zjadł całą czekoladę, przez co kucharka nie mogła zrobić ciasta. Oczywiście mógł też wziąć samochód, ale akurat dzisiaj miał ochotę na długi spacer. Cóż. Znowu, nie przemyślał tego.  
\- Dlaczego to musi się przytrafiać właśnie mi? - Jęknął, gdy poczuł, że wszedł w bardzo głęboką kałużę i jego stopa wręcz utknęła w błocie. - Będę chory… - Mamrotał, próbując wydostać nogę, co nie było takie łatwe. Lepka ziemia osuwała się pod nim, niczym bagno. Deszcz lał mu się na głowę i nie miał już siły odganiać mokrych kosmyków, które wchodziły mu do oczu.  
Jęknął znowu i tym razem bardzo mocno pociągnął nogę, przez co potknął się i wylądował tyłkiem w rowie pełnym wody. Czuł, jak jego spodnie w ekspresowym tempie nasiąkają, a jemu samemu robi się coraz zimniej. Spojrzał na zakupy, które wypadły z plastikowych siatek i teraz pływają w wodzie. Nie wie, czy w tej chwili są zdatne do spożycia.  
\- Pieprzyć to wszystko. - Warknął i wstał. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł mocny podmuch wiatru, który przenikał przez jego cienką bluzę. Brudnymi rękoma zebrał czekolady, butelkę mleka i paczkę płatków śniadaniowych i wsadził z powrotem do białej torby. Zrobił to na tyle gwałtownie, że siatka się naderwała i prawdopodobnie rozpadnie się totalnie, zanim dotrze do pensjonatu. Będzie musiał iść ostrożniej, co za tym idzie wolniej, co za tym idzie, zmoknie jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Pieprzyć to wszystko. - Mruknął i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Szczękał zębami, próbując opatulić się mocniej i tak mokrą bluzą, co było bez sensu, ale nie przejmował się tym.  
Gdy zobaczył światła recepcji, wręcz zaczął biec. Miał dość całego dnia, ciągle beznadziejnej pogody i całego swojego życia. Wszedł szybko po małych schodkach i otworzył duże drzwi. Wręcz zapłakał, kiedy otuliło go przyjemne ciepło.  
\- Wyglądasz wręcz wybornie! - Zaśmiał się Niall, wychylając się zza kontuaru recepcji. Louis spojrzał na niego wilkiem i miał nadzieję, że te poroża, które wisiały tuż nad chłopakiem, po prostu na niego spadną i zrobią mu krzywdę.  
\- Zamknij się Horan. - Powiedział i zaczął iść w stronę kuchni, zostawiając po sobie mokre ślady. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zdjąć butów, jednak nie nabrudziłby wtedy mniej. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki.  
Wszedł na zaplecze i położył siatki na blacie. W kącie, tuż obok zlewu siedziała zmęczona kucharka, Elvira. Wdowa po starym leśniczym, który był legendą w tych stronach. Ludzie mówili różne rzeczy i teraz nie sposób było stwierdzić, które historie były prawdziwe, a które nie. Faktem jednak było, że pan Theodor był niezwykłym człowiekiem, zupełnie wychodzącym poza skalę alf, których zna. Spokojny i wiecznie uśmiechnięty. Louis zawsze marzył o właśnie takim alfie. Szkoda tylko, że startuje z przegranej pozycji.  
\- Przyniosłem zakupy. - Powiedział i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Elvira zlustrowała go wzrokiem i pokręciła głową.  
\- Czy tobie zawsze musi się coś przytrafić, kochanieńki? - Zapytała, a Louis wzruszył ramionami. Sam często zadawał sobie to pytanie. - Idź się przebrać, zaparzę ci ciepłej herbatki i wyślę Blondynka, żeby ci przyniósł.  
\- Dziękuję Elviro, jesteś najlepsza. - Powiedział i cmoknął ją delikatnie w pomarszczony policzek. Kobieta zaśmiała się i żartobliwie uderzyła ściereczką w uda.  
\- Idź i nie rozchoruj się dziecko. - Krzyknęła. Louis zaśmiał się i pobiegł na górę.  
Wzdrygnął się, kiedy wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył otwarte okno. Na parapecie znalazło się już trochę wody, mocząc jego ramki ze zdjęciami. Miał ich całkiem sporo w całym pokoju. Wszystkie z nich przedstawiały jego wraz ze swoją wielką rodziną. Louis westchnął, ponieważ bardzo za nimi tęsknił. To był jednak jego wybór, że postanowił wyjechać na drugi koniec kraju i zacząć żyć od nowa.  
Zamknął okno i poszedł pod prysznic. Ciepłe krople obmywały jego zmarznięte ciało. Powoli zaczął się relaksować. Zamknął oczy i niespiesznie zaczął myć głowę. Masował swoją skórę, błogo się uśmiechając. Zdecydowanie tego potrzebował.  
\- CZEŚĆ LOUIS, PRZYNIOSŁEM CI HERBATĘ I CIASTKA! - Krzyknął Niall, swoim ciężkim, irlandzkim akcentem. Louis podskoczył z zaskoczenia i uderzył głową w metalową półeczkę, zwalając przy tym szampon, który wylał mu się na oczy.  
\- Cholera! - Pisnął i zaczął pocierać oko, które piekło go niemiłosiernie. Poczuł chłód, gdy drzwi do łazienki. - Nie! Nie wcho...  
\- Louis nic ci nie jest?! - Krzyknął Niall i otworzył drzwiczki kabiny. Louis zatrząsł się ze złości.  
\- Niall! Wiesz co to przestrzeń osobista albo kultura? - Mruknął i próbował zamknąć drzwi, odwrócony, by zakryć choć odrobinę swoje ciało. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby jego druga ręka nie była zajęta pozbywaniem się mydła z oka.  
\- Oh, nic ci nie jest? - Zapytał szczerze zmartwiony. Louis gdyby mógł wywróciłby oczami.  
\- Tak Niall, idź sobie. Poczekaj w pokoju. Zamknij drzwi. - Wycedził. - Niall! - Krzyknął, gdy chłopak nie ruszał się i dalej mu się przyglądał.  
\- No co? Każdy by chciał mieć taki tyłek. - Powiedział naburmuszony i pisnął, gdy Louis sięgnął po słuchawkę i polał chłopaka gorącą wodą. - Idę już, no idę!  
Louis pokręcił głową i zamrugał. Kochał i zarazem nienawidził tego blond szczupaka. Nie znał bardziej bezpośredniej i denerwującej bety, jak on. Czasem zastanawiał się, dlaczego się przyjaźnią. W takich momentach wzdychał i kręcił głową. To oczywiste. Od dwóch lat mieszkają razem w pensjonacie, który razem prowadzą. Niegdyś był to pensjonat jego dziadków, ale po ich śmierci, on go odziedziczył. Niall odkąd tylko pamiętał, pałętał się tam. Najpierw pomagał sprzątać, potem gotować, by teraz prowadzić recepcję i zajmować się wszystkim. Louis nie mógł go wyrzucić. Znał się najlepiej na swojej robocie i jako beta miał większą siłę przebicia, gdy w grę wchodziły interesy z alfami. Louis ufał mu bezgranicznie.  
\- Mógłbyś w końcu nauczyć się, że… Czy ty właśnie wypiłeś moją herbatę i zjadłeś moje ciasteczka? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem, gdy niedługo potem wyszedł z łazienki i zobaczył chłopaka leżącego na jego łóżku z gazetą. Obok niego leżała taca z pustymi naczyniami.  
\- Nie moja wina, że tak ładnie pachniały. - Niall wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał mu w oczy. Louis parsknął śmiechem, gdy wczuł się w to, co mówi. - One wręcz wołały: “Niaaaaalll…. Zjeeeeeedz nas, Zjeeeedz naaaas!”  
\- Jestem tego pewien. - Zakpił Louis i wszedł pod ciepłą kołdrę. Pociągnął nosem. Powinien wziąć tabletki, żeby zapobiec przyszłej chorobie.  
-Hej Ni, przyjeżdzają do nas jacyś nowi goście jutro? - Niall pokiwał głową, nie odrywając spojrzenia od gazety.  
\- Tak, dwie alfy, które przyjadą na spływ kajakowy. Dwie noce czy coś takiego.. - Louis pokiwał głową i ułożył się wygodnie. Zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w deszcz, który uderzał delikatnie o parapet.  
\- Jak pogoda będzie taka jak teraz, to możemy nie mieć klientów. - Mruknął, na granicy snu. Nawet nie sądził, że był tak zmęczony.  
\- Wybrałeś sobie na mieszkanie najbardziej deszczowe miejsce w Anglii, kolego. - Niall ziewnął i Louis usłyszał, jak odkłada gazetę na stolik obok. - Nie zabraknie tu włóczęgów i szalonych przyrodników, którzy przyjadą oglądać te jakże ciekawe roślinki i ptaszki w parku narodowym. Jakimś cudem ich pogoda nie jest w stanie zatrzymać.  
Louis musiał mu przyznać rację. Czasem podziwiał tych zapaleńców, którzy się u nich zatrzymywali. Wychodzili o świcie i często wracali w późnych godzinach nocnych. Robili badania, projekty… Sam nie wiedział. Cóż. Uroki mieszkania tuż przy granicy parku.  
\- Pamiętasz jak w tamtym roku był ten zjazd.. Ten od tych.. No od tych drzew… Ta para, co się poznała u nas?  
\- No... - Mruknął Louis i spojrzał na Nialla znad pół przymkniętych powiek. Mgliście pamiętał ten czas. Dużo ludzi, mało rąk do pracy. Wszystkie dni zlewały się w jedno.  
\- Cóż, dzisiaj dostaliśmy zaproszenie na ich ślub. - Louis uśmiechnął się i zakopał mocniej w pościeli. - Stwierdzili, że chcą zorganizować wesele u nas. Tu się spotkali i tu chcą zacząć prawny związek.  
\- Przeurocze. - Mruknął Louis i Niall się zaśmiał, życząc mu dobrej nocy.  
Louis kochał śluby i wszelkie sprawy z tym związane. Sam nie raz myślał o swoim. Marzył o białych garniturach i dzieciach sypiących przed nim kwiaty, gdy szedłby do ołtarza, by zawrzeć związek małżeński z alfą, którego kochałby ponad wszystko. Marzył o dzieciach, które nosiłby pod sercem. Marzył o spotkaniu tego jednego, jedynego, któremu oddałby całego siebie.  
Serce zakuło go w piersi, a łzy zebrały się pod jego powiekami. Marzył o tym, by oddać całą swoją miłość i całą swoją duszę. By mógł odczuwać emocje swojego partnera, dzielić z nim chwile.  
Serce zabolało go mocniej, ponieważ to nie jest możliwe. On stracił już swoją szansę na całkowite oddanie. Jego znak przynależności zapiekł do mocno tuż pod uchem. Nie pamiętał osoby, która go tam zostawiła. Nie pamiętał większości swojego życia tak właściwie. Dwa lata temu, dwudziestego ósmego października miał wypadek samochodowy, który spowodował, że zapomniał. Zapomniał o tym, co działo się z nim przez lata. Zapomniał o znajomych, których miał i zapomniał o kocie, którego podobno przygarnął. Wprawdzie stopniowo zaczął sobie przypominać niektóre epizody, ale większość była tylko krótkimi przebłyskami wspomnień. Rodzina wspierała go we wszystkim. Troszczyli się o niego, załatwili nowe mieszkanie i pracę. Louis jednak nie potrafił tam żyć. Nie potrafił znaleźć miejsca, wszystko go przytłaczało.  
Czegoś przez cały czas mu brakowało, jego myśli cały czas błądziły w poszukiwaniu tego jednego uczucia, które powinno otaczać go z każdej strony. Tęsknił, choć nie do końca miał świadomość za czym.  
Przyjazd do pensjonatu jego dziadków był impulsem. Może nie było idealnie, ale lepiej niż w wielkim Londynie, gdzie alfy kręciły nosem, gdy tylko widziały znak na szyi. Nikt go nie chciał, był wyrzutkiem. No bo, gdyby spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, kto by zechciał połączoną omegę? Kto by chciał kogoś, kto już oddał swoją duszę innemu? Kto by się nim zajął? Skoro nie jest ze swoim alfą, musiało być z nim coś nie tak. Tak mówiła większość, z którymi próbował się spotykać. Nikt go nie chciał i to było najgorsze uczucie ze wszystkich.  
Louis cierpiał, dopóki nie wyjechał. Zaszył się w pensjonacie, gdzie nie musiał przejmować się krzywymi spojrzeniami i obelgami. Był sam i prawdopodobnie będzie sam do końca swojego życia. W takich momentach przeklinał człowieka, który mu to zrobił , który skreślił go ze społeczeństwa i zostawił na pastwę złego świata. Przeklinał go za swój egoizm. Przeklinał, że pojawił się w jego życiu, stanął na jego drodze. Gdyby mógł, chciałby wymierzyć mu jakąś karę. Chciałby, by zapłacił za to, że on sam nie może dostać swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia.  
Usnął z burzliwymi myślami, które kołatały mu się po głowie. Ta noc nie była dobra.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Witamy serdecznie w Drewnianym Jeleniu, w czym mogę służyć? - Zapytał Louis ze swoim typowym uśmiechem. Siedział za biurkiem recepcji i sortował stare dokumenty, kiedy dwoje mężczyzn weszło do środka. Louis stłumił śmiech, gdy tylko ich zobaczył. Oboje mieli typowe ubrania i zarost, który nazywany był modą na drwala. Gęste brody, koszule w kratę i jeansy. To takie stereotypowe.  
\- Dzień dobry. - Zaczął jeden z nich, kładąc łokcie na wysokim blacie i patrząc na niego z góry. W jego oczach pojawił się błysk, który zdecydowanie nie spodobał się Louisowi. - Mamy rezerwację na nazwisko Rowland. - Powiedział Drwal-Czerwona koszula.  
Louis uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Wystukał dane w komputer i chwilę później wręczał im klucze do swoich pokoi na piętrze. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy mężczyzna przejechał dłonią po jego palcach i puścił mu oczko.   
\- Śniadanie jest od ósmej do dziesiątej, a państwa pokój znajduje się w skrzydle zachodnim. Miłego pobytu! - Powiedział szybko i czym prędzej wyszedł na zaplecze. Nienawidził takich sytuacji. Powinien zostać, jak na przykładnego właściciela przystało, ale po prostu nie był w stanie. Przeklinał się za to, że zawsze ucieka.   
\- Co tu robisz? - Zapytał Niall, wchodząc do pomieszczenia od drugiej strony. Louis wywrócił oczami, kiedy zobaczył talerz z czekoladowym ciastem w jego rękach.  
\- Przyjechali goście, nie było cię na recepcji, więc cię zastąpiłem. - Powiedział i podszedł do lustra, by poprawić niesforną grzywkę. Powinien pomyśleć o ścięciu włosów, albo nowej fryzurze.   
\- Twoja mama dzwoniła rano. - Powiedział chłopak z pełnymi ustami. - Powiedziała, że przyjadą za dwa tygodnie bo mają urlop. I zapytała, czemu nie odbierasz telefonów.  
\- Pewnie znowu padł mi zasięg. - Mruknął Louis, przejeżdżając ręką po swoim zaroście. - Powinienem może zmienić model telefonu, co myślisz?  
\- Nie wiem czy to coś da. Wiesz, las i te sprawy. - Niall wzruszył ramionami i wskazał na kuchnię. - Idziemy na śniadanie?  
\- Um.. - Louis spojrzał wymownie na pusty talerz w jego rękach. - Ty chyba jesteś już po śniadaniu? I po drugim śniadaniu? I wiesz.. Po trze...  
\- Ah nie, to takie przekąski tylko. - Niall machnął ręką i wyszedł z zaplecza. Louis pokręcił głową, ale ruszył za nim.  
\- Nie wiem, kto z tobą wytrzyma, Ni. Nie wydaje ci się, że jesz za dużo?  
\- Ależ skąd. Jem normalnie. To ty jesz za mało, zobacz, sama skóra i kości. - Niall ścisnął jego bok, przez co Louis pisnął i odskoczył, wpadając na ścianę.  
\- Naślę na ciebie Liama! - Krzyknął i zaśmiał się, gdy Blondyn dramatycznie załapał się za serce.  
\- Oh nie! Moja dola i niedola zakończona! Cóż ja pocznę, gdy dorwie mnie Liam!  
\- Moja dola i niedola? Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś? - Parsknął, po czym oboje się zaśmiali.  
\- Ale fajnie by było, gdyby przyjechał. Myślisz, że zabierze się z twoimi rodzicami? Dawno go tu nie było.  
\- Nie wiem, Ni. Moi rodzice dalej chcą mnie z nim zeswatać. To dość niepokojące. - Louis mruknął i wszedł do kuchni. Przywitał się z Elvirą, która stała przy kuchence i gdy tylko zobaczyła Horana, wywróciła oczami.  
\- Zostaw kluski Niall. To dla gości. - Powiedziała i odwróciła się z powrotem do garnków. Niall wyszczerzył się i sięgnął po jabłko, które leżało na blacie.  
\- Ale Liam, to dobra partia. - Powiedział, wgryzając się w owoc. Louis zaśmiał się.  
\- Zaczynasz gadać jak moja matka… Liam jest taki cudowny! Idealny kandydat na partnera! - Zaczął ją przedrzeźniać, powodując, że wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. W końcu spoważniał. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Znamy się od dziecka i to by było jak kazirodztwo, czy coś. - Irlandczyk usiadł na stołku, przy blacie i patrzył jak Louis nalewa sobie soku do szklanki.   
\- Na tfoim mescu byblal. - Powiedział biorąc ogromny kęs jabłka, a Louis zmarszczył brwi. Niall przełknął i powtórzył. - Ja tam bym brał go na twoim miejscu, jest niezły.  
\- Ależ bierz go sobie. - Zaśmiał się Louis i usiadł obok niego.  
\- Gdybym nie był pieprzoną betą. - Mruknął i odwrócił się w kierunku okna. Louis uśmiechnął się czule, gdy zobaczył jego naburmuszoną minę. Miał wrażenie, że Blondyn zaraz założy ręce na piersi i tupnie nogą. - Czemu wszyscy najlepsi faceci są alfami? Czemu nie ma żadnej takiej bety..  
\- Oh, Ni… - Louis położył rękę na jego ramieniu i chciał go pocieszyć, jednak dzwonek na recepcji rozbrzmiał w ich uszach. Poklepał go po ramieniu i wstał, by obsłużyć klienta.   
\- Poczekaj, ja pójdę. - Powiedział Niall i przepchnął się obok niego, zupełnie zapominając o swoim wywodzie. - Może to piękna beta i miłość mojego życia? - Krzyknął nim wyszedł.   
\- Cóż, szybko się pocieszył… -Louis zaśmiał się i usadowił z powrotem na stołku. Przez pewien czas przyglądał się jak Elvira gotuje. Zamienił z nią kilka zdań, nim poszedł rozejrzeć się po pensjonacie.   
Na recepcji nie zastał nikogo. Najpierw wyszedł na zewnątrz, rozejrzeć się odrobinę. Była piękna pogoda, ptaki głośno świergotały nad jego głową. Przed wejściem porozstawiane były stoliki, przy których nie było nikogo. To nie dziwne, sezon się jeszcze nie zaczął. Na parkingu stały dosłownie trzy auta. Z jednego z nich wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna i Louis rozpoznał w nim alfę z rana. Alfę-Drwala z Czerwoną koszulą. Mężczyzna stał przy samochodzie i rozmawiał przez telefon. Pomachał Louisowi, gdy tylko go zobaczył i zaczął powoli kierować się w jego stronę. Louis nie myśląc długo, wszedł z powrotem do budynku. Skręcił w prawo i wszedł do dużej sali myśliwskiej. Schował się za ścianą. Tak dla pewności, nie ruszał się zbytnio i poczekał, aż kroki ucichną.   
Było to chyba jego ulubione miejsce w pensjonacie. W kształcie litery L, gdzie na wprost, na lekkim podwyższeniu znajdowały się duże, drewniane stoły, a po lewej był bar, utrzymany w myśliwskiej konwencji. Na drewnianych ścianach wisiały szable i stare repliki strzelb, futra oraz rogi zwierząt. W centralnej części, na środku, gdzie znajdował się filar, tuż na wprost drzwi wisiała wielka, wypchana głowa jelenia. Louis uwielbiał na nią patrzeć. Często siadał w rogu sali, z dala od reszty i przyglądał się wyjątkowej ozdobie. Chodziła legenda, że to zwierzę zostało postrzelone przez męża pani Elviry- Theodora. Celował w agresywnego wilka i ręka mu się omsknęła i trafił w jelenia, którego miał uratować. Wilk go zaatakował, jednak panu Theodorowi udało się go pokonać gołymi rękoma.   
Louis parsknął śmiechem. Właśnie dlatego nie ufał historiom usłyszanym w miasteczku. Czasem miał wrażenie, że ludzie tam mają jakiś konkurs, kto wymyśli bardziej absurdalną historię.  
\- Przepraszam… - Ktoś odchrząknął obok niego, przez co się wzdrygnął i odwrócił, modląc się w duchu, by nie był to Drwal-Czerwona Koszula. Odetchnął z ulgą. - Czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, gdzie jest numer dwadzieścia osiem? - Zapytał wysoki mężczyzna z wielkim plecakiem na ramionach. Louis przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech. Alfa.   
\- Za panem są schodki na półpiętro. Wystarczy skręcić na prawo od foteli i wejść po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Na końcu korytarza... Na prawo. - Powiedział, mocno trzymając się, by nie utonąć w tych pięknych, zielonych tęczówkach. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.   
\- Dziękuję. Piękne miejsce. - Odparł, spoglądając na wystrój sali. Louis uśmiechnął się, a jego serce zabiło odrobinę mocniej. Czuł, jak jego ręce się pocą.   
\- Tak, jest wspaniałe. - Powiedział i spuścił wzrok. Czuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie mężczyzny, przez co rumieniec wystąpił na jego policzki. Zdradzieckie gówna. Odchrząknął i podniósł wzrok. - Mogę w czymś jeszcze pomóc?  
\- Nie, dziękuję. - Powiedział chłopak. Dołeczki w policzkach pojawiły się, gdy tylko się uśmiechnął. Louisowi zmiękły kolana. Gość odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, poprawiając plecak. Louis chciał, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od pięknych, długich nóg odzianych w luźne spodnie. Westchnął, może nieco zbyt głośno, ponieważ mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku. Puścił mu oczko i skręcił zgodnie z jego wskazówkami.   
\- Co tak wzdychasz? - Zapytał Niall, który nagle wyłonił się zza baru. Louis podskoczył przestraszony i spojrzał na przyjaciela.   
\- Widziałeś tego wysokiego z plecakiem? - Jęknął i podszedł do lady, trzymając się za serce. - Jest taki piękny.  
\- Tak, widziałem. - Zaśmiał się blondyn i zaczął przecierać szklanki, które stały przed nim. - Niezłe ciacho, może zaliczysz. - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, a Louis spojrzał na niego spod byka.  
\- Ta. Wiesz, że nie interesuje mnie jednonocna przygoda, a to… - Wskazał na swój znak przynależności, który zapiekł go lekko. - ...sprawia, że nie będzie mnie chciał.   
\- Nie wiesz tego. - Niall wykrecił oczami, a Louis posłał mu wszechwiedzące spojrzenie.  
\- Po za tym. - Kontynuował. - Na bank kogoś ma. Takie okazy nie są same. Plus przy każdej alfie staje się totalną cipą, która nie potrafi nic wydukać. - Powiedział, a kąciki jego ust powędrowały w dół. Niall pokręcił głową.  
\- To nie prawda… No dobra, trochę tak. - Poprawił się, gdy zobaczył wzrok przyjaciela. - Ale tak jest tylko na początku. Potem zachowujesz się normalnie. Znaczy dalej mówisz zbyt szybko i uciekasz na drugi koniec budynku, ale w mniejszym natężeniu, niż na początku…  
Louis machnął ręką i odwrócił się na pięcie. Postanowił, że pójdzie zrobić porządek w papierach, za które nie mógł się zabrać od dawna.   
\- Trzeba przyjąć zaopatrzenie, zajmij się tym! - Krzyknął, gdy wychodził z sali i skierował się do recepcji. Zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał jęk Nialla. Wyjątkowo nie lubił Olivera, dostawcy, który był niezwykle zauroczony w Blondynie i pokazywał to na każdym kroku. A Niall uważał to za nie śmieszny żart i czuł zażenowanie za każdym razem, kiedy tylko widział rudą czuprynę Olivera.  
Louis wszedł na zaplecze i zrobił sobie gorącą herbatę. Przez okna na przeciwko recepcji widział, że pogoda znowu zaczyna się psuć. Usiadł przy biurku i zaczął przeglądać papiery, zupełnie się w nich zatracając. Kilka godzin minęło jak z bicza strzelił.  
\- Na zdrowie. - Usłyszał nad sobą, kiedy kichnął. Podziękował cicho i podniósł spojrzenie na niezwykłą alfę, która tego dnia przyjechała do pensjonatu. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy zobaczył delikatne dołeczki w jego policzkach, a po jego sercu rozlało się ciepełko.   
\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - Zapytał po chwili, sięgając po chusteczkę.   
\- W którym miejscu jest podawany obiad? - Zapytał ochrypły głos, który sprawił, że na ciele Louisa pojawiła się gęsia skórka. I to nie spowodowana strachem czy obrzydzeniem, jak to miało miejsce przy większości alf, z którymi Louis miał do czynienia.  
\- Po pana prawej jest sala myśliwska, tam będziemy podawać jedzenie. - Powiedział z uśmiechem, wskazując delikatnie na kierunek. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, żeby przyjrzeć się miejscu i pokiwał głową.  
\- Dziękuję.... - Zaczął i zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Louis zarumienił się nieco.  
\- Louis, mam na imię Louis. - Wstał i podał mu dłoń, którą mężczyzna od razu złapał. Oboje poczuli prąd, który przeszedł przez ich ciała. Louis wiedział to, po spojrzeniu chłopaka.   
\- Harry, miło poznać. - Powiedział i niechętnie zabrał rękę, wcześniej delikatnie pocierając kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni. Louis wstrzymał oddech, a jego znak przynależności oblał się ciepłem, skutecznie rujnując jego nastrój. Automatycznie spuścił wzrok i przekręcił głowę tak, by znak nie był widoczny.   
\- Mnie również. - Powiedział cicho i usiadł z powrotem na krześle, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Czuł, jak Harry mu się przygląda jeszcze przez chwilę, jednak głosy na korytarzu wybudziły ich z lekkiego transu.   
Kiedy usłyszał, że Harry odszedł, a rozmowy ucichły, położył głowę na papierach i jęknął. Znowu przeklinał faceta, który jednym głupim ugryzieniem zabrał mu szczęście. Przeklinał też siebie, że na to pozwolił. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Harry zwróci na niego uwagę po zobaczeniu znaku jest znikome. O ile w ogóle byłby nim zainteresowany. W końcu Louis miał bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnię i to, że jego kolana dosłownie uginały się pod spojrzeniem alfy, nie znaczyło wcale, że ona także była nim zainteresowana. Przeklął cicho i uderzył głową w biurko. Czemu jego życie było takie trudne?


	3. Chapter 3

Louis siedział wygodnie w rogu sali myśliwskiej i wpatrywał się w wypchaną jelenią głowę. Siedział niemalże w ciemności, przy jego stoliku tliła się jedynie mała, brązowa świeczka, która rozsiewała piękny, cynamonowy zapach. Cisza spowiła cały pensjonat. W końcu mógł odpocząć.  
Przez cały dzień miał problem z Rowlandem, który nie dawał mu spokoju i praktycznie ciągle z nim flirtował. Louis miał serdecznie dosyć jego zaczepek. Nawet Niall nie był w stanie go odgonić, albo przynajmniej być obok niego przez większość czasu. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy facet zupełnie nie przejął się jego znakiem i konsekwencjami. A mówiąc o znaku, Louis jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego silnego ciepła w jej okolicach. Nie było to bolesne, ale dość uciążliwe, kiedy zaczynała leciutko go piec w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Zapytał nawet Elviry, czy kiedykolwiek coś takiego miała, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową i wróciła do gotowania. Niall także nie był zbyt pomocny. Zamiast się zainteresować, albo chociażby przejąć tym, zaczął swój lament o przystojnych alfach i przeklinał siebie za bycie betą.  
Louis spiął się, gdy usłyszał huk i ciche przekleństwo z lobby. Odłożył swoją ulubioną filiżankę z herbatą i wstał powoli. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, czy powinien wziąć ze ściany jedną z szabli, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.  
Kiedy tylko wszedł do recepcji, zobaczył Harry’ego, który podnosił się z ziemi. Louis uniósł jedną brew i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co się stało? - Zapytał i chciało mu się śmiać, widząc szeroko otwarte oczy chłopaka. Jego buzia zamykała się i otwierała jak u ryby.  
\- Ja przepraszam za obudzenie… - Powiedział i odchrząknął. Louis podał mu dłoń, którą po chwili wahania przyjął. Kiedy ich ręce się złączyły, znowu poczuł ciepło, które rozprzestrzeniało się po całym jego ciele. Louis czuł się błogo i niezwykle spokojnie. Jakby siedział na zielonej łące, w otoczeniu kolorowych motyli i z promieniami słonecznymi, które delikatnie opatulały jego ciało niczym kocyk. Wyobraził sobie ramiona, które otulały go od tyłu i czuł, że to ramiona Harry’ego.  
\- Chciałem tylko szklankę wody. - Z jego wyobraźni wydobył go ochrypnięty głos towarzysza. Louis zrobił się cały czerwony i pospiesznie zabrał rękę, a ciało staje się automatycznie chłodne. Znak znowu dał boleśnie o sobie znać. Przeklął cicho i odchrząknął.  
\- Kuchnia jest technicznie zajęta… - Zaczął, ale widząc smutną minę chłopaka, kontynuował. - Ale jeśli chce pan, to mogę panu przynieść szklankę wody.  
\- Oh. - Jego twarz wręcz zapaliła się, niczym choinkowe lampki. - Dziękuję. Właściwie, to możesz mówić do mnie Harry.  
Louis uśmiechnął się i ścisnął dłoń, którą wystawił mężczyzna. - Louis. - Powiedział i wskazał na korytarz za recepcją. - Możesz iść ze mną.  
Jego serce biło w zastraszającym tempie, kiedy szedł jasnym korytarzem. Nie rozumiał swojego ciała, chyba nawet powinien przestać próbować. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego przy nikim. Czasem serce zakołatało go mocniej przy jakimś mężczyźnie, ale to było blade w porównaniu do tego uczucia. Nawet nie chce myśleć o tym, jak źle to się skończy, gdy Harry wyjedzie i zostawi go z pustką, którą po sobie zostawi. Louis cierpiał mocno po każdym odrzuceniu i zamykał się w pokoju na co najmniej tydzień. Siła przyciągania, jaką czuje w tej chwili sprawi, że nie wyjdzie przez rok. Po raz kolejny przeklął faceta, który zrobił mu ten cholerny znak.  
Kiedy weszli do kuchni, Louis dyskretnie spojrzał na palec, czy znajduje się na nim pierścień przynależności i odetchnął z ulgą. To oznacza, że Harry nie ma omegi, lub przynajmniej nie ma jej na poważnie.  
\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział mężczyzna, gdy Louis wręczył mu butelkę wody. Stanął niezręcznie obok lodówki i patrzył, jak odkręca korek i przechyla głowę, eksponując jego piękną, opaloną szyję. Przygryzł wargę, a jego serce zabiło mocniej. Cóż to był za widok. Przymknięte oczy i wydęte różowe policzki. Usta, które zassały szyjkę butelki i przydługie kosmyki, które kręciły się w różne strony. Louis czuł, jak robi mi się mokry od samego patrzenia i ostatkiem sił nie dopuścił do jęczenia. Zagryzł jedynie swoje wargi, a jego umysł przyćmiła wizja Harry’ego, który klęczałby za nim i lizał jego słodką dziurkę, kiedy stałby oparty o ten blat i jęczałby tak, że cały pensjonat i okolice by go słyszały. Wielkie ręce, które rozszerzyłyby jego pośladki, a wilgotny język delikatnie by się w niego wsuwał…  
\- Więc, jesteś właścicielem? - Louis wzdrygnął się i zamknął usta, przez które zaczęła prawdopodobnie cieknąć mu ślina. Pokiwał głową cały czerwony i odwrócił wzrok, nie mógł patrzeć na Harry’ego, bo zrobiłby się całkowicie twardy. A i tak jest pewien, że zielonooki zobaczył jego mały problem, który pojawił się od tak błahej czynności, jak picie wody.  
\- Tak, to po moich dziadkach. - Pokiwał prędko głową i skierował się do wyjścia. W ostatniej chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie może zostawić gościa w kuchni i musi ją zamknąć. Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się, przyłapując Harry’ego na przyglądaniu się jego pupie. Louisowi zrobiło się automatycznie gorąco.  
\- Chcesz czegoś jeszcze? - Wręcz wysapał, a Harry pokręcił głową i zagryzł wargi. On także przybrał gorący odcień różu na policzkach, co niezwykle mu schlebiało.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo, Louis. - Powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się. Louis pokiwał głową, jedynie przelotnie patrząc w te zielone tęczówki. Przeszły go dreszcze, kiedy mijając go, Harry niby przypadkiem, zahaczył o jego dłoń.  
Znak Louisa zaczął mrowić, więc zakrył go, jakby siedziało w tym miejscu stado komarów.  
\- Dobranoc Louis. - Powiedział cicho Harry, a Louis wymamrotał ciche nawzajem i poczekał, aż Harry zniknie na schodach, zanim nie uderzył głową w drzwi kuchni. Jest taki beznadziejny. 

2**  
\- Wiesz, mój pokój jest zawsze otwarty… - Mruknął uwodzicielsko, a Louis się wzdrygnął.  
\- To szalenie niestosowne, panie Rowland. - Louis przycisnął teczki do swojej piersi, jakby były tarczą, która miała go ochronić. Skulił się w sobie i zrobił krok do tyłu, bacznie poszukując spojrzeniem Nialla, który powinien się tu gdzieś kręcić. Chyba, że znowu poszedł denerwować Elvirę w kuchni.  
\- Oh, proszę cię. Wiem, że tego chcesz. - Mężczyzna przybliżył się, powodując, że Louis poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo. - Nie chcesz chyba, żebym użył na tobie głosu, prawda? - Podniósł rękę i odgarnął kosmyk, który wpadał mu do oka. Louis zatrząsł się, ponieważ nie. Głos Alfy to najgorsze, co mogłoby go spotkać. Nienawidził tego i nienawidził, że wtedy traci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, jest zależny od tak okropnego klienta. Od początku nie podobał mu się ten koleś. A ta broda drwala tylko jeszcze bardziej go odpychała.  
\- Proszę się odsunąć, panie Rowland. - Louis przełknął ślinę i odważył się spojrzeć w brązowe oczy mężczyzny, który zaśmiał się i nachylił nad nim. Poczuł jego ostry zapach, który emanował pożądaniem, tak wielkim, że chciało mu się płakać. Powinien uciec, jednak ściana z jednej i fotel z drugiej, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały.  
\- Słyszał pan, panie Rowland. - Stanowczy głos rozbrzmiał z okolic wejścia do budynku. Louis odetchnął z ulgą, uświadamiając sobie, że to Harry. Dopiero później sobie uświadomił, że to druga alfa i nie powinien czuć się do końca bezpiecznie. Zwłaszcza, widząc wzburzone oczy, na które opadał cienki lok, który wyglądał bardziej uroczo niż groźnie.  
\- A niby kim jesteś? - Warknął Drwal-Czerwona Koszula, patrząc na niego groźnie. Harry zrobił krok do przodu i uniósł wysoko brodę. Wyglądał na jeszcze wyższego, niż kilka chwil wcześniej. Louisa przeszły dreszcze.  
\- Zostaw go w tej chwili. - Powiedział całkowicie opanowanym głosem. Louis nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego szerokiej klatki piersiowej, schowanej pod zwykłą, czarną koszulką.  
Pisnął, gdy Rowland złapał go za łokieć i mocno ścisnął. Harry zmrużył oczy, tylko na chwilę zerkając w jego wilgotne oczy. To chyba był punkt zapalny, dzięki któremu w zawrotnym tempie znalazł się przy nich i przygniótł go do ściany. Louis pisnął i w końcu uwolniony, podbiegł do kontuaru recepcji i zaczął dzwonić dzwonkiem. Nie przestawał nawet wtedy, kiedy obie alfy zaczęły się szarpać. Może i Harry był wyższy, ale Rowland miał swoje mięśnie, które skutecznie odepchnęły kręconowłosego i teraz jego przyszpiliły do ściany, uderzając pięścią w brzuch. Harry warknął i wyszarpał się z jego uścisku, jakby ten groźnie wyglądający cios, nie był niczym wielkim.  
Zanim walka mogła stać się poważniejsza, do lobby wpadł umorusany czekoladą Niall. Wielkimi oczami spojrzał najpierw na alfy, a następnie na Louisa. Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, L? - Zapytał i mruknął coś do urządzenia. Chwilę później do środka wpadł barczysty dozorca i stary ogrodnik, którzy razem z Niallem zaczęli odciągać od siebie alfy. Louis stał oparty o kontuar i próbował opanować drżenie swojego ciała. Czuł łzy, które zaschły mu na policzkach.  
\- Zostawcie mnie idioci! - Krzyczał Rowland, próbując się wyszarpać z uścisku silniejszych i bardziej doświadczonych ochroniarzy. - To on się na mnie rzucił!  
\- Było nie przystawiać się do nie twojej omegi. - Warknął Harry, ścierając krew ze swojej wargi. On w porównaniu do Drwala, stał w miejscu, a Niall obok niego ściskał jego lewe ramię. Drwal-Czerwona Koszula napluł na niego, przez co Harry zamachnął się i uderzył go z całej siły w szczękę. Niall złapał go od tyłu i odsunął.  
\- Już, koniec. Wyprowadźcie go. - Krzyknął i wskazał na wrzeszczącego Rowlanda.  
\- Możesz mnie puścić. - Powiedział Harry, kiedy krzyki ucichły, po tym, jak drzwi się zamknęły. Niall pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie tolerujemy tutaj bójek. - Powiedział, puszczając jednak jego ręce. Harry odchrząknął i spojrzał na trzęsącego się Louisa.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żebyś się przestraszył. - Powiedział, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Louis nie mógł zatrzymać wzdrygnięcia, przez które Harry się zatrzymał i zagryzł wargi. - Naprawdę nie chciałem.  
\- W porządku… - Powiedział Louis, zaciskając ręce na teczce, którą dalej trzymał i próbował zatrzymać drżenie swoich rąk. Jego głos był niepewny, sam mógł to stwierdzić.  
\- Przepraszam. - Powiedział Harry i odwrócił się do Nialla, który stał z założonymi rękoma. Próbował być groźny, patrząc na niego tym swoim zabójczym spojrzeniem, jednak czekolada na jego twarzy od razu niszczyła ten efekt. Louis parsknął, nieco jeszcze zestresowany. Nawet Harry uniósł kącik swoich ust.  
\- Nie widzę niczego śmiesznego. - Niall zmrużył oczy i uniósł wysoko brodę, co wyglądało jeszcze śmieszniej. Louis zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Emocje, które siedziały z nich w końcu z niego uleciały. Łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach, a brzuch boleć, przez co zgiął się wpół  
\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? - Zapytał zmartwiony Niall, kładąc mu jedną rękę na ramieniu, podczas gdy drugą zabierał papiery, trzymane tuż przy piersi.  
\- Myślę, że mógł się trochę zestresować. - Powiedział Harry, stojąc z głową przechyloną na lewą stronę i patrząc na niego z dozą czułości. Niall pokiwał głową, a Louis otarł łzy i się wyprostował. Przełknął ślinę.  
\- Dziękuję ci Harry. - Powiedział i spojrzał mu w oczy. Czas się zatrzymał, a serce przestało bić. Niezwykłe ciepło znowu pojawiło się wokół nich. Otulało ich, niczym magiczna zasłonka. Trzepotanie miniaturowych skrzydełek pojawiło się w ich brzuchach, a w powietrzu uniósł się kwiatowy zapach. Wie, jest przekonany, że Harry także to poczuł. Widział to w jego oczach. Łąka, słońce, motyle…  
\- Oh? Wyjeżdżasz? - Niall przerwał ich moment, przez co zarobił srogie spojrzenie od Louisa. Niebieskooki poprawił grzywkę i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, co powiedział jego przyjaciel. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi i zobaczył wielki plecak Harry’ego, który był oparty o ścianę. Wcześniej nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Serce Louisa opadło na dno żołądka, a łzy znowu pojawiły się w jego oczach, kiedy popatrzył na mężczyznę, który unikał jego wzroku. Nie powinien się tak czuć. Taka była kolej rzeczy. Goście przyjeżdżali i wyjeżdżali, zostawiając jedynie wspomnienia.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis westchnął, a łzy zakuły jego oczu. Mógł się spodziewać tego. W zasadzie to było oczywiste. Harry przyjechał tu odpocząć, na dwa dni. Nie przyjechał tu dla Louisa i nie zostawi całego swojego życia, żeby tu zostać i ratować go od natrętnych alf. Jak Louis mógł o tym zapomnieć? Harry był piękny i idealny, był gościem pensjonatu. Nawet jeśli przez krótką chwilę pomyślał, że oboje czują to wyjątkowe połączenie, to to za mało, by zostać.  
\- Faktycznie, taki był plan. - Zaczął powoli Harry, spoglądając na Louisa, który pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do kontuaru. Nie mógł pozwolić, by zobaczyli jego łzy. I tak już wystarczająco czuł się upokorzony, przez swoją naiwność. - Ale chyba jednak zostanę.  
Serce Louisa się zatrzymało. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i znalazł Harry’ego, który patrzył już na niego. Przełknął ślinę i czuł, że w jego oczach można zobaczyć desperacką nadzieję, że to prawda.  
\- Dobrze dla ciebie, kolego. - Powiedział Niall i pokiwał głową. - Idę zobaczyć co z tamtym facetem. Nieźle obiłeś mu buźkę.  
Niall wyszedł, a Harry przyglądał się w ciszy Louisowi. Przyglądał się ale nie w ten natarczywy sposób, jak większość alf, które spotkał. Patrzył ostrożnie, z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Chodźmy, powinniśmy to zdezynfekować. Wejdź do sali myśliwskiej. - Zaczął cicho niebieskooki, cały czerwony. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, gdy odwrócił się i poszedł po apteczkę.  
\- Wiesz, nie musisz tego robić, zagoi się. - Powiedział Harry, gdy Louis podszedł do niego. Siedział w tym samym miejscu, w którym Louis siada za każdym razem. Uśmiechnął się w duchu na to. Jakby to było co najmniej przeznaczeniem, czy innym zrządzeniem losu. Louis zdecydowanie za dużo myślał.  
Wziął krzesło i podsunął bliżej mężczyzny. Czuł ciepło, które rozprzestrzeniało się po jego ciele. Jego ręce drżały, gdy próbował otworzyć gazę. Nagle jego dłonie przykryły te większe, sprawiając, że zatrzymał się i spojrzał w górę.  
\- Boisz się mnie? - Wyszeptał Harry, jakby nie chciał zaburzać cichej harmonii, która między nimi się wytworzyła. Jego oczy były szczere i miały w sobie ten specjalny błysk, obok nie można było przejść obojętnie. Louis utonął, z lekkim mrowieniem znaku na swojej szyi.  
\- Nie… - Powiedział równie cicho, gdy Harry nieznacznie ścisnął jego dłonie. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. - Mogę… Mogę ci obmyć tą krew? - Zapytał drżącym głosem, a Harry pokiwał głową.  
Louis zabrał rękę i wylał odrobinę wody utlenionej na otwartą gazę, a następnie przyłożył do rany na wardze. Mężczyzna syknął i przymknął oczy.  
\- Ciii… - Louis ostrożnie zaczął przejeżdżając wacikiem w dół, krwistym śladem. Jego ruchy były powolne, dokładne i delikatne. W skupieniu obmywał jego twarz i muskał jego szyję. Widział gęsią skórkę, która pojawiła się na jego ramionach.  
Cisza rozbrzmiewała w ich uszach. Dopiero w tle można było usłyszeć samotne trele ptaka, który miał problem z zaśnięciem. Gdyby się skupić, można by było usłyszeć wiatr, który finezyjnie poruszał liśćmi drzew, które były na około pensjonatu.  
\- To by było na tyle. - Szepnął Louis, patrząc głęboko w jego oczy. Jego ręka zawisła, delikatnie dotykając jego idealnie skrojonej szczęki. Jakaś siła sprawiła, że znalazł w sobie odwagę. Mimo serca bijącego mocno w piersi, zaczął się pochylać. Harry przymknął oczy i także zaczął zbliżać się do niego. Niespiesznie, jakby mieli czas całego świata. Kwiaty, słońce, łąka...  
\- Oooh! Przepraszam! - Krzyknął Niall, a następnie nastąpił huk. Gwałtownie odsunęli się od siebie i Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela, który widocznie wpadł na drzwi, kiedy prawdopodobnie chciał się wycofać z powrotem do lobby. Louis wywrócił oczami i spoconymi rękami, próbował sprzątnąć apteczkę. Czuł, że jego policzki są szkarłatne i pewnie nie wygląda najlepiej. Jego szyja pulsowała.  
Zerknął na Harry’ego i coś ciężkiego przewaliło się przez jego żołądek. Alfa uważnie wpatrywała się w jego znak przynależności, mając mocno zmarszczone brwi. Kiedy wcześniej odwrócił się do Nialla, dał mu idealny widok na lewą stronę szyi. Miał ochotę zapłakać, ponieważ już wiedział, jaka będzie jego reakcja i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na to patrzeć.  
Wstał gwałtownie i łapiąc apteczkę wybiegł z sali. Nie zwrócił uwagę na krzyczącego Nialla. Biegł, odganiając słone krople, które wypływały z jego oczu. Czuł się strasznie, ale wierzył, że zrobił dobrze. Nie wytrzymałby zgorszenia, które pojawiłoby się na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy tylko uświadomiłby sobie co to jest. Nie dałby rady tego znieść. To byłoby dla niego zbyt upokarzające. Już i tak musiał żyć ze świadomością, że nigdy nie spotka swojej prawdziwej alfy, która zostawiła ten cholerny znak. Musiał żyć z tym, że to przekreślało całe jego życie, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie zechce go właśnie takiego.  
Tak bardzo pragnął miłości i czułości, ale z drugiej strony nieświadomie i tak się na nią zamykał. Louis po prostu wiedział, że w głębi duszy nawet, gdyby Harry czułby to dziwne, magiczne połączenie, to nigdy by mu nie wybaczył, że nie jest ono pełne. Że komuś już oddał całego siebie i nigdy nie będzie tym jednym jedynym. Nawet, jeśli powiedziałby coś innego, to Louis jest pewny, że po czasie zaczęłoby mu to przeszkadzać. Zostawiłby go po tym, jak się przywiąże. A Louis będzie cierpiał jeszcze mocniej niż dotychczas. Ponieważ właśnie takie są alfy.  
Otworzył drzwi i rzucił się na łóżko. Apteczka wylądowała z brzdękiem na podłodze, jednak nie przejął się tym ani trochę.  
Płacze, chociaż nie powinien. Nawet nie znał Harry’ego. Nie wiedział o nim nic, oprócz jego nazwiska. Dlaczego jego ciało i umysł tego nie rozumiało? Dlaczego przy Harrym, Louis czuł się w ten dziwny i niepowtarzalny sposób? Jakby był jego bratnią duszą?  
Nie znał go, a miał wrażenie, jakby było zupełnie inaczej. Niedorzeczne. Jakby nie ważne było nic, oprócz jego dotyku. Chciał, żeby jego ciepłe ramiona owinęły się wokół niego i otuliły tym wspaniałym uczuciem. Uczuciem domu i przynależności. Chciał usłyszeć cichy szept, który trafiałby do jego ucha, niczym najpiękniejsza melodia. Melodia ich serc.  
Ale znowu. Przecież Louis nie znał Harry’ego, więc dlaczego o tym myśli? Dlaczego to czuje? Gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, może to właśnie Harry był jego bratnią duszą? Bratnią duszą, która miała go spotkać? Bratnią duszą, z którą miał się połączyć, ale ktoś go ubiegł, a on nawet tego nie pamiętał?  
Beznadzieja.  
\- Hej, Lou…? - Zapytał Niall, cichutko pukając w drzwi. Louis skulił się i mocniej wtulił w poduszkę. Zaszlochał.  
\- Hej, hej, nie płacz. Co się stało? - Zapytał, kładąc się za nim i otulając go ramionami. Zapłakał, ponieważ to nie były te ramiona i to nie był ten szept.  
\- Ciii… - Niall przytulił go mocniej i zaczął głaskać po głowie. Louis nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. 

2**  
Louis obudził się gwałtownie następnego dnia. Jego klatka piersiowa falowała, kiedy rozglądał się po jasnym pokoju.  
Przez okno wpadały promienie słoneczne, a firanka powiewała delikatnie przez ciepłe powietrze, które wpadało do pomieszczenia przez otwarte okno.  
\- Nienienienie… - Majaczył spanikowany, szukając telefonu. Szybko wstał i podbiegł do kontaktu, gdzie urządzenie się ładowało. - Nienienie… - Louis odblokowal ekran drżącymi palcami i miał ochotę zapłakac. Rzucił się do szafki nocnej i zaczął wysypywać z niej zawartość. W takim stanie zobaczył go Niall.  
\- Co się stało? - Zapytał, kładąc tacę ze śniadaniem na komodzie.  
Louis pokręcił głową i w końcu wyjął białe pudełeczko. Potrząsnął nim i z ulga stwierdził, ze jest jeszcze na wpół pełne.  
\- Louis? - Zapytał Blondyn, niepewnie do niego podchodząc. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, którą szatyn od razu zrzucił i podszedł do szafki na której stała butelka wody. Wysypal tabletki na swoją drżąca ze stresu dłoń i połknął, popijając wodą.  
Zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest za późno. Brał głębokie oddechy, modląc się do wszystkich bóstw, żeby nie było za późno.  
\- Przerażasz mnie. - Zaczął Niall i cofnął się po spojrzeniu, które otrzymał od swojego przyjaciela. Louis cisnął gromy w jego stronę, a Blondyn nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Wziął kilka kroków w tył, kiedy Louis naparł na niego, wbijając palec wskazujący w jego pierś.  
\- Ty! Dlaczego mój budzik nie zadzwonił? - Krzyknął. - Która jest godzina? Wiesz?!  
\- No… - Niall spojrzał na zegarek na ręku i marszczył brwi. - Piętnaście po dziewiątej?  
\- Dlaczego do cholery mnie nie obudziłeś? - Krzyknął Louis, a Niall popatrzył na niego w niezrozumieniu.  
\- Pomyślałem, że przydałoby ci się odpoczynek i wyłączyłem budzik, byś mógł dłużej pospać. Wyglądałeś na zmęczonego..  
Louis zamknął oczy i złapał się za nos, próbując wyrównać oddech. liczył od jednego do dziesięciu, a jego ręką nerwowo uderzała w udo.  
\- Dziękuje za troskę, Niall. Ale nie potrzebuje tego. - Powiedział nad wyraz spokojnie. - Wiesz co to jest? - Zapytał głośniej, wskazując na białe pudełeczko. - Moja gorączka może przyjść teraz w każdej chwili. codziennie o ósmej muszę łykać te tabletki, żeby mieć to unormowane. Teraz zaburzyłem to i do cholery mogę dostać jej w każdej chwili! Nie jestem przygotowany!  
\- OH.. - Niall faktycznie wyglądał na skruszonego. - Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem..  
\- Wiem, że nie pomyślałeś. - Warknął Louis i wrócił do łóżka. Nakrył kołdrę na twarz i burknął - Idź sobie.  
\- Um. Przyniosłem ci śniadanie. - Usłyszał jeszcze, zanim drzwi do jego pokoju się nie zamknęły. - Zjedz proszę.  
Louis jęknął i odrzucił kołdrę. Położył się na wznak i patrzył w biały sufit. Jego gorączka była zaplanowana na za miesiąc, kiedy to pojedzie do wynajętego domku, gdzie znajoma alfa by się nim zajęła. Tylko raz przeżywał samotnie gorączkę i po tym postanowił, że już nigdy więcej do tego nie dopuści. Nawet jeśli przez to musiał wynajmować sobie towarzysza. Miał wtedy pewność, że nic niepożądanego nie stanie się podczas tego czasu zapomnienia. Wprawdzie nie było to najlepsze uczucie, ze względu na swój głupi znak, ale nie miał wyboru. Jego seks nigdy nie będzie wyjątkowy, ani nawet świetny. Tylko ze swoją alfą można poczuć tą euforię i prawdziwe spełnienie. On nie wiedział jak to jest. Czuł tylko, że to nie to. I żal mu było siebie samego, że nigdy tego nie poczuje.  
Z drugiej strony Cieszył się, że żyją w czasach, kiedy można regulować sobie gorączki i mieć je tylko dwa razy w roku. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ludzie wcześniej przeżywali to raz w miesiącu, tak jak matka natura sobie tego zażyczyła. Po prostu nie.  
Przekręcił się w stronę okna i przyglądał się falującej firance. Czuł lekki strach, że ten schemat do którego przywykł właśnie się zawalił. Czuł strach, że gorączka przyjdzie w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i nie będzie mógł się schować, lub zostanie na łasce obcej alfy, która go skrzywdzi. Bał się, że alfa go zaknotuje i ucieknie, a on zajdzie w ciąże i będzie w tym całkowicie sam. Bał się, że rodzina go porzuci, ponieważ nie wybrał Liama, kandydata rodziców, tylko przypadkowa alfę i urodzi mu dziecko.  
W jego głowie było tyle niepewności i strachu, że nie mógł ponownie zasnąć, mimo faktycznego zmęczenia. Kręcił się z boku na bok, jednak to nie pomagało. W końcu westchnął i wstał. W końcu nie może przez resztę miesiąca siedzieć w tym pokoju, tylko dlatego, że nie jest pewny, kiedy jego gorączka przyjdzie. Musi po prostu trzymać się Nialla i nie wychodzić poza obręb pensjonatu.  
Zszedł na dół. Widział, że ktoś stoi przed kontuarem. Postanowił poczekać chwilę i przeprosić Nialla za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. to było nieodpowiednie.  
Zmarszczył brwi, gdy poczuł dość charakterystyczny zapach, a jego serce zabiło mocniej. Pamiętał skądś ten zapach. Był jak mieszanka egzotycznych owoców, które kochał. Zrobił dwa kroki w jego stronę i zamarł, gdy ten się odwrócił.  
Uważnie spojrzał na chłopaka o kruczoczarnych włosach i seksownym zarostem. Jego włosy były idealnie ułożone, a z czarnej, skórzanej kurtki wystawała paczka niebieskich papierosów. Pod Louisem ugięły się kolana. Dosłownie.  
\- Louis! - Krzyknął mężczyzna, o nietypowej dla tych stron, urodzie. - Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś cię zobaczę… Gdzieś ty się podziewał przez te lata?- Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i zbliżył się do niego. Louisa przeszły dreszcze, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to alfa.  
\- Um… Cześć? - Powiedział dość niepewnie i cofnął się. Alfa zatrzymała się i uniosła jedną brew. Louis przełknął ślinę. - Ja.. Nie wiem kim jesteś?  
\- Co? - Zapytał i odwrócił się do Nialla, który stał tak samo zdezorientowany. Złapał wzrok Louisa, i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ja miałem wypadek i straciłem… Um. Pamięć.. Przepraszam, że cię nie pamiętam. - Powiedział Louis, a jego serce biło w zastraszającym tempie. Cytrusowy zapach otulał jego ciało niczym kołderka. W głowie narodził się pomysł, że może właśnie odnalazł swoją… Jego znak zapiekł.  
\- Oh, to znaczy, że musimy zacząć od początku. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, którą Louis niepewnie uścisnął, a prąd przeszedł przez jego ciało. Musiał zabrać dłoń,bo to było bardzo mocne uczucie.  
\- Widzę, że dalej reagujesz na mnie tak samo. - Puścił mu oczko, a serce Louisa się zatrzymało. - Mam na imię Zayn.  
\- Zayn… - Mruknął, próbując tego imienia na swoim języku. Zayn. Zayn i Louis. Brzmiało naprawdę dobrze.  
\- To może spotkamy się… Gdzieś? I wiesz, opowiem ci o naszej wspólnej przeszłości? W końcu dużo nas łączy… - Mówił i puścił mu oczko. Znak Louisa zapiekł gorąco, aż złapał się za swój znak. Miał ochotę zapłakać, bo w końcu odnalazł swoją alfę. Po latach cierpienia, w końcu stoi przed nią twarzą w twarz. Stoi i nie jest pewny co powinien zrobić. Otrząsnął się, gdy Zayn poruszył się niezręcznie i powiedział.  
\- Znaczy nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz. To zrozumiałe, w końcu mnie nie pamiętasz i…  
\- Nie. - Louis był w szoku. Poruszał się niczym we mgle. - Nie. Chętnie poznam naszą.. Przeszłość.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

Louis stanął przed szafą i zastanawiał się, co powinien założyć. Nie mógł ukryć swojego podekscytowania. W końcu, po tylu latach odnalazł swoją alfę. Odnalazł osobę, która zrobiła mu ten cholerny znak. I na dodatek co to była za osoba! Cudowny, wysportowany, zabawny i po prostu piękny. Ideał faceta. To nieprawdopodobne, że trafił na kogoś takiego.  
Gdy wcześniej umawiał się z Zaynem na kolację, mógł dostrzec psotne ogniki w jego brązowych oczach, co było niezwykle urzekające. Rozmawiali chwilę i Louis po prostu wbił sobie do głowy, że to osoba idealna dla niego i nie wierzył, że specjalnie go zostawił. Musiał mieć jakiś ważny powód i Louis cały czas przeklinał go, a tak naprawdę to wszystko nie wydarzyło się z jego winy. Ale w końcu przeznaczenie sprawiło, że znowu mogą się spotkać i połączyć.  
Odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał gwizdanie, dochodzące z drzwi. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Nialla, który stał oparty o framugę z założonymi rękoma i zadziornym uśmiechem.  
\- Nieźle wyglądasz. - Louis poczuł jak się rumieni, więc schował głowę w szafę, by chociaż po części to ukryć. Śmiech Nialla jednak utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że jego starania spełzły na niczym  
\- Oh przestań. - Mruknął Louis i wyjął niebieską, miękką koszulę.   
\- Pozwól, że zapytam. - Niall rzucił się na łóżko. Ręce podłożył pod głowę i patrzył w sufit. - Dlaczego do cholery to ty masz szczęście do takich świetnych alf?   
\- Cóż. Do jednej konkretniej. - Louis wzruszył ramionami i usiadł obok niego.  
\- Miałem na myśli Harry’ego. - Powiedział ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, spoglądając na niego.  
\- Dlaczego mówisz o Harrym? Miałem na myśli Zayna. - Powiedział i sięgnął po butelkę wody, która zawsze stała na stoliku obok łóżka. Niall uniósł się lekko.  
\- Żartujesz? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem, a Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Przecież ciągnie was do siebie na kilometr? Od razu widać chemię. A to, jak cię bronił przed Rowlandem… - Rozmarzył się, a Louisowi zrobiło się smutno.  
\- Harry jest naprawdę świetnym facetem.. Ale myślę, że ja i Zayn jesteśmy połączeni. - Powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Niall usiadł i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Szatyn czuł, jak się rumieni.   
\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? - Zapytał, a Louis westchnął.  
\- Wiesz, gdy się dotknęliśmy… Był ten prąd, nie? I wcześniej poczułem ten zapach.. Znałem go dobrze. - Powiedział niemalże jednym tchem. Spojrzał na Nialla i dodał. - No i wiesz. W końcu sam powiedział, że mamy wspólną przeszłość.  
\- To wspaniale Louis! - Krzyknął Blondyn i przytulił go do siebie. - W końcu przestaniesz być taki smutny i nie będziesz narzekać na brak swojego alfy! I w końcu będziesz szczęśliwy! Tyle o tym marzyłeś.  
\- Tak! - Zaśmiał się Louis, czując łzy szczęścia, ponieważ, cholera, tak. W końcu będzie szczęśliwy przy boku alfy. Swojego alfy. Któremu urodzi piękne dzieci z zielonymi oczkami i kręconymi włosami… Louis pokręcił głową i wrócił myślami do poprzedniego zdania. Swojego alfy, któremu urodzi piękne dzieci z brązowymi oczami i prostymi włosami. Tak. Ponieważ to jego alfa. Zayn. Jego Alfa. Tak.

2**  
Louis spojrzał na Zayna, który stał przed szklanymi drzwiami do lobby i palił papierosa. Jego odrobinę przy długie włosy smagał wiatr, kiedy patrzył w dal, niczym model z okładek magazynów. Ubrany na czarno, w koszulę i ciasne spodnie. Louis pomyślał, że to cud, że udało mu się zdobyć tak świetnie wyglądającego faceta. On przy nim wyglądał jak niebieski kurczak. Westchnął i spojrzał na swój strój. Powinien go zmienić.  
\- Cześć Louis, możemy iść na salę. Jestem strasznie głodny. - Zaśmiał się, a Louis uśmiechnął. Zayn wskazał na drzwi, a Louis ruszył. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe i zastanawiał się, czy Zayn to słyszy.  
\- Hej, Lou! Poczekaj! - Krzyknął Niall. Louis zatrzymał się i odwrócił do przyjaciela, który podbiegł do nich, w ręku trzymając jakieś papiery. Jego twarz była czerwona, kiedy spoglądał na Zayna, który śledził jego ruchy z zainteresowaniem. - Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam, ale mógłbyś szybko to podpisać? I zmykam od razu.  
\- Jasne. - Louis uśmiechnął się i złożył parafkę w wyznaczonym miejscu. Oddał długopis i popatrzył między nich. - Może poznacie się tak mniej oficjalnie. Zayn, to Niall, mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Niall, to jest Zayn.. - Przerwał, gdy jego spojrzenie ulokowało się w drzwiach. Serce zatrzymało się, a nogi ugięły pod jego ciężarem. Nie usłyszał krzyczącego Nialla.  
\- Ała, człowieku, ale jesteś naelektryzowany!  
Do środka właśnie wchodził Harry, poprawiając swoje gęste włosy. Szedł powoli, prosto, z ogromną gracją. Jego nogi odziane w czarne, przylegające spodnie z dziurami. Koszula, zdecydowanie nieodpowiednia na tą pogodę, była rozpięta o jakieś 3 guziki za dużo, odsłaniając jego wspaniałe ciało. Harry złapał jego wzrok, a w jego oczach pojawił się charakterystyczny błysk. Podniósł kąciki ust do góry i zaczął kierować się w ich stronę. Louis powinien przestać się ślinić.  
\- Cześć. - Powiedział powoli, zmysłowo, ciągle patrząc mu w oczy. Louis westchnął i prawdopodobnie wyglądał jak idiota, z otwartą buzią i zamglonym wzrokiem. Niall dał mu kuksańca w bok, który go ocucił.  
\- Hej, jak się masz? - Zapytał szybko, czerwieniąc się mocno. Usłyszał obok siebie prychnięcie Zayna, co oderwało jego oczy od tych zielonych. Zayn przyglądał się Harry’emu, a jego ręce były włożone w kieszenie. Louis poprawił się niezręcznie.  
\- Świetnie, świetnie. - Harry uśmiechnął się i przejechał wzrokiem po wszystkich, dłużej zatrzymując się na Louisie. - Mogłoby być lepiej. Słyszałem, że jest dziś nocny maraton po parku, wybieracie się?  
Reakcje były różne. Niall zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, Zayn prychnął i wywrócił oczami, a Louis ledwo powstrzymał się od pokiwania głową na tak. Chciał na to iść i w zasadzie poszedłby za Harrym zawsze i wszędzie. Powstrzymał się jednak, gdy Mulat położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Jesteśmy już trochę zajęci. - Powiedział sztywno i skinął głową na resztę. - Wybaczcie.  
\- Um… Tak... Cześć.. - Powiedział niezręcznie Louis i wycofał się, ani razu nie spoglądając na nich. Niall zaczął mówić coś do Harry’ego, ale ten nie słuchał. Wszedł do sali myśliwskiej i znalazł Zayna na środku sali, z dala od jego tradycyjnego miejsca przy oknie. Westchnął.

3**  
Kolacja wydawała się być idealna. To znaczy prawie. Zayn okazał się być prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Odsunął mu krzesło i dolewał wina. Przez cały czas patrzył mu w oczy, a jego uśmiech był zaraźliwy. Nie można także zapomnieć o jego urodzie, która przyćmiewała wszystko, co było dookoła. Często opowiadał kawały, przez co Louis wybuchał śmiechem. Raz, czy dwa Zayn musnął jego rękę, leżącą na stole, powodując u niego rumieńce. Czegoś mu jednak brakowało.  
\- Dobra, a teraz tak na poważnie… - Zaśmiał się Louis, upijając łyka swojego czerwonego wina. Lekko szumiało mu w głowie. - Powiedz mi w końcu prawdę, jak się spotkaliśmy?  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie wierzysz w moją historię o uratowaniu cię ze szponów rekina…- Zayn udawał oburzonego. Louis pokręcił głową.  
\- Tak, rycerzu na białym koniu. - Wywrócił oczami i kiwnął głową. - No dalej. Prawda.  
\- Ech, nie ma z tobą zabawy… - Powiedział Zayn, puszczając mu oczko. - Poznaliśmy się na imprezie Liama Payna, pamiętasz go?  
\- Oh, tak! - Louisowi zabłyszczały oczy. - To mój najlepszy przyjaciel od dziecka. Był ze mną po wypadku i w ogóle.   
\- No właśnie. Od słowa do słowa i zostaliśmy współlokatorami. Siłą rzeczy bardzo często się spotykaliśmy. Chociaż nigdy nie chciałeś mnie do siebie dopuścić. - Zayn wydął wargi, a Louis się uśmiechnął. To do niego podobne. Mógł sobie wyobrazić tą miłosną historię. Od przyjaźni do miłości. W końcu to podobno cienka granica, którą oni przekroczyli.   
\- Połączyła nas miłość do komiksów. - Kontynuował. Louis pokiwał głową. Jako nastolatek faktycznie bardzo dużo czytał i miał ogromne kolekcje w swoim domu. - No i tak to mniej więcej wyglądało. Często przychodziłeś do naszego mieszkania i krzyczałeś na mnie, że powinienem w końcu się za coś wziąć. Wiesz, Studia jakieś, czy inne takie gówna. Ja jednak zawsze się z ciebie wyśmiewałem. Nie mogłem narzekać na swoją pracę. Zwłaszcza, że zarabiałem całkiem nieźle jako tatuażysta w studio mojego ojca. - Zayn pokiwał głową i wyglądał, jakby wracał myślami do tego czasu. - Ale w końcu musiałem się stamtąd wyrwać. Za bardzo mnie kontrolowali. Miałem tego dosyć. Pamiętam, że byłem naprawdę wkurzony jednego dnia. Wtedy powiedziałem, że mam dosyć. Wpadłem do domu i spakowałem swoje rzeczy. Miałem wychodzić, ale nagle zadzwoniłeś do drzwi. - Zayn spuścił wzrok i uśmiechnął się. - Byłeś roztrzęsiony, bo twoja mama znowu powiedziała coś nie tak. Chciałeś zobaczyć się z Liamem, ale trafiłeś tylko na mnie. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale to był najlepszy seks, który mi się przydarzył. Właśnie wtedy. - Zayn spojrzał na niego wygłodniałym wzrokiem i oblizał usta. Uszy Louisa były w odcieniu krwistej czerwieni. Wprawdzie miał nadzieję, że odbyło się to w jakiejś miłej scenerii. Duże, jasne łóżko, płatki róż, świece i inne duperele, które zawsze sprawiały, że czuł się ważny i wyjątkowy.   
\- Um.. Cieszę się… - Wyjąkał Louis, odwracając wzrok do baru, gdzie Niall wycierał szklanki i rozmawiał z barmanem, który mocno gestykulował. - Więc co było dalej?  
\- Chciałem cię ze sobą zabrać, uwolnić od rodziców, ale odmówiłeś. Chciałeś skończyć studia, nie mogłeś zostawić swoich sióstr. Dla mnie to były wymówki, ale rozumiałem. Ciężko jest rzucić wszystko i wyjechać. Nie powstrzymałeś mnie.   
\- Um.. - Louis przełknął ślinę. - Nie kontaktowaliśmy się potem? - Zapytał niepewnie, a Zayn pokręcił głową. To wydawało się dla niego dziwne. Dlaczego nie pojechał z nim? Skoro byli połączeni, Louis powinien zrobić wszystko dla swojej alfy. Powinien rzucić to, co miał i po prostu wyjechać gnany swoją miłością. Bo w końcu, tak to działa, prawda?  
\- Ukradli mi telefon, więc nawet nie miałem jak się z wami skontaktować. Wyjechałem na drugi koniec kraju i tam zostałem.   
\- Co tu robisz w takim razie? - Zapytał, próbując przyswoić sobie wszystkie informacje.  
\- Byłem na konwencie niedaleko. Trochę zabłądziłem i wylądowałem tutaj. Jak widać, dobrze, że tak się stało. - Puścił do niego oczko. Louis posłał mu nieco wymuszony uśmiech. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Chciał gorącej, namiętnej miłości. Wyobrażał sobie miłość jako kwiaty, słońce i motyle na łące. Wyobrażał sobie pocałunki w deszczu i kochanie na plaży przy zachodzie słońca. Chciał tego wszystkiego tak bardzo, że….  
\- To ty! - Krzyknął ktoś nad ich uchem. Louis wybudził się ze swojego małego transu i spojrzał na blondynkę, która wskazywała na niego palcem. Była zdenerwowana, trzęsła się jak osika, a jej spojrzenie było mordercze.  
Spojrzał na Zayna, który uniósł brew i obczaił dziewczynę od góry do dołu, by następnie oblizać wargi. Louis poczuł się nieswojo, zwłaszcza widząc jego wzrok. Tylko jego powinien tak oglądać. Nikogo więcej.  
\- Chcesz coś ode mnie, skarbie? - Zapytał Zayn przesłodzonym tonem, a w dziewczynie się zagotowało. Spojrzała na Louisa i zwróciła się do niego.  
\- Lepiej uciekaj póki możesz, dobrze ci radzę! - Krzyknąła tak głośno, że aż się wzdrygnął i odsunął. - To pieprzony łajdak i kłamca!  
\- O czym ty mówisz, kobieto? - Zirytował się Zayn i wywrócił oczami. Louis patrzył na to zdezorientowany, podobnie jak cała sala.   
\- O czym? - Krzyczała. - O czym? O tym! - Wskazała na swój znak przynależności, tuż pod uchem, na jej opalonej szyi. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy, a żołądek Louisa wywrócił się do góry nogami, powodując kwaśność. Miał ochotę zwymiotować. Jego serce gwałtownie przyśpieszyło i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Zayn zrobił znak jeszcze komuś innemu. Zrobił znak komuś, kto nie był tylko nim.  
Zayn zsunął spojrzeniem po jej twarzy i ulokował spojrzenie na znaku. Pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się perfidnie.  
\- Oh, kobieto. Nie widzę problemu. - Powiedział i wziął do ust swój kieliszek. Dziewczyna zapłakała i wyrwała mu go z ręki.  
\- To za to, że mnie wykorzystałeś! - Krzyknęła i wylała na niego czerwoną ciecz. - To za to, że zrobiłeś mi znak, którego nie chciałam! - Podniosła talerz z sąsiedniego stolika i wyrzuciła całą zawartość na jego głowę. Sos pomidorowy rozlał mu się po twarzy, a makaron wyglądał, jak słaba peruka. - A to, że mnie zostawiłeś!   
\- Perrie - Do pomieszczenia wbiegła trójka dziewczyn i zaczęła odciągać ją od tego zamieszania. Dziewczyna płakała i ciągle krzyczała.  
\- Przez ciebie nikt mnie już nie chce! Straciłam swoją szansę na miłość! Ty łajdaku, kutasie! Kurwa, puśćcie mnie!  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie. - Jedna z dziewczyn, o lekko fioletowych włosach przytuliła ją do siebie i zaczęła głaskać po plecach. Dwie pozostałe patrzyły z nienawiścią na Malika.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że zginiesz w piekle. - Syknęła dziewczyna z afro na głowie i wyszły, mówiąc o tym, że Zayn nie jest jej wart i że ktoś na pewno pokocha ją taką, jaka jest.   
Gdy dziewczyny wyszły, na sali zapanowała absolutna cisza. Dosłownie nikt się nie ruszał, wszyscy wpatrywali się w ich stolik. Louis drżał i miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Jego warga drżała i musiał szybko mrugać. Pociągnął nosem kilka razy. To nie mogło być tak, jak wyglądało. To na pewno jakieś nieporozumienie. Ta dziewczyna na pewno była chora psychicznie i coś sobie ubzdurała. To niemożliwe, że jego alfa zrobiłaby coś tak okropnego. Że był połączony z kimś takim.  
\- Wybacz. - Zaczął Zayn ze śmiechem. Wziął ściereczkę i zaczął obmywać sobie twarz z resztek jedzenia. - Czasem się to zdarza.  
Louis przełknął ślinę. Widział Nialla, który zmierzał w ich kierunku z ręcznikami i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. W przejściu zobaczył też Harry’ego, który przyglądał się całemu zdarzeniu.   
\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał drżącym głosem, a Zayn wzruszył ramionami. Cisza cały czas rozlegała się w całej sali.  
\- Często te jakże biedne omegi - Zrobił rękoma cudzysłów przy słowie “biedne”. - Są wściekłe za robienie im znaków. Wyobrażają sobie nie wiadomo co, kuszą, włażą mi do łóżka, a potem mają pretensję, że w przypływie chwili je gryzę. - Wywrócił oczami, a Louisowi zabrakło powietrza. Czuł, że robi się blady.   
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to nie pierwszy raz… - Zapytał słabo, a Zayn zaśmiał się.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie obchodzi mnie to całe durne połączenie. Nie żyjemy w średniowieczu, teraz nie ma miłości na całe życie. Gryzę, kiedy chcę przeżyć dobry orgazm. - Jego znak zapiekł tak mocno, że jęknął i złapał się za szyję. Łzy pociekły po jego policzkach. Spojrzał za Zayna, gdzie Harry przyglądał się z bólem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jego wzrok przesunął się na Louisa, który zatrząsł się ze strachu. Harry wyglądał morderczo, gdy jego spojrzenie wróciło do Mulata. Louis zamrugał, gdy Zayn dokończył.  
\- To jest świetne uczucie, zresztą sam chyba wiesz jak to jest. Przynależność to już przeszłość. Idiotami są ci, którzy dalej w to wierzą i czekają na swoją bratnią duszę, zamiast żyć i bawić się w najlepsze.   
Louis przyłożył ręce do twarzy i zapłakał głośno.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ty zawszony kutasie! - Wrzasnął Niall i rzucił się na nic nie świadomego Zayna. Swoimi drobnymi dłońmi złapał za jego kark i z całą siłą uderzył w stół, wprost na talerz z ciastem, który pękł. Louis nigdy nie widział takiego Nialla, przy nim był zawsze spokojny i opanowany. Teraz w jego ciało wstąpił demon. Bał się go. - Ty kurwo! - Ścisnął mocniej jego kark i uniósł, by znowu trzasnąć nim o blat. Świeczka na stoliku przewróciła się i podpaliła stojącego na środku kwiatka. Louis pisnął i odwrócił do stolika z tyłu. Zabrał dwie szklanki z wodą i czym prędzej polał, zanim ogień nie rozprzestrzenił się po białym obrusie.   
Zayn gwałtownie złapał ręce, które przyszpiliły go do stołu i pociągnął. Miał więcej siły, więc Niall zachwiał się. Zayn zerwał się, przewracając z hukiem krzesło i wygiął ręce Nialla.   
\- Zostaw go! - Louis nie zarejestrował, kiedy obok nich pojawił się wściekły Harry i popchnął Zayna, który puścił Blondyna, zataczając się do tyłu. Mulat zmrużył oczy.  
\- O co ci kurwa chodzi?! - Warknął i zamachnął się, chcąc uderzyć go prosto w szczękę. Harry zrobił unik i uderzył go z całej siły w brzuch. Gdyby się przyjrzeć, z jego uszu możnaby było zobaczyć wylatującą szybko parę. Louis przełknął ślinę i skulił się w sobie, gdy oczy Harry’ego go spotkały. Płonął w nim niesamowity ogień, ogień pełen nienawiści i żądzy mordu. Jego tęczówki były niemal czarne. Oddychał płytko.   
Louis pisnął, gdy Harry zgiął się wpół, gdy Zayn, nie wiadomo kiedy, znalazł się przy nim. Harry jęknął, gdy zaczął ciągnąć go za włosy.   
\- Przestań! - Krzyknął drżącym głosem Louis, jednak został zignorowany. Chciało mu się płakać. Jedyne co mógł robić, to trzymać się w ryzach i nie uciec z dala od tej walki.  
Niall podniósł się w końcu, pociągając nosem. Po jego policzku spływała łza bólu. Malik musiał bardzo mocno ścisnąć jego ręce. Zakasał rękawy koszuli i otarł policzek. Zrobił krok w tył i z rozpędem wskoczył na plecy Zayna, powalając go na ziemię, razem z Harrym, którego nogi z tego wszystkiego się zaplątały.   
\- Pieprz się! Jak mogłeś! - Darł mu się do ucha, oplatając jego biodra, swoimi udami i uderzając go po plecach. Zayn, gdyby mógł, wywróciłby oczami. Był jednak zajęty obracaniem się i spychaniem Blondyna z pleców. Harry wykorzystał sytuacje i uniósł się. Złożył ręce w pięść i z całej siły wymierzył w sam środek jego twarzy. Z nosa Zayna od razu pociekła krew w akompaniamencie głośnego krzyku.   
\- Ja pierdole! - Wrzeszczał, łapiąc się za bolące miejsce. Cały czerwony Niall, złapał go za koszulę i uniósł gwałtownie, powodując kolejny jęk i rozwalając mu z mocno. Zayn runął na ziemię. Kilka alf w końcu podbiegło i zaczęło ich od siebie odciągać.   
\- Zabiję gnoja! - Niall szarpał się i wierzgał nogami, podczas gdy ktoś złapał Harry’ego. On jednak był silniejszy i nawet, gdy dwie Alfy, złapały za jego ramiona, on ciągle kopał, już i tak nieźle obitego Zayna. Jego twarz była cała zakrwawiona, pomieszana z pomidorowym sosem, który wcześniej wylała na niego dziewczyna i deserem, który miał zjeść. We włosach można było dostrzec nitki makaronu. Wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.   
\- Należy ci się. - Splunął Harry, a Zayn zrobił obrzydzoną minę. Spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią i zaczął powoli się podnosić.  
\- Za co to kurwa? - Warknął, łapiąc się za głowę. Cały czerwony Niall szarpnął się do przodu.  
\- Za co? Za co?! - Wrzeszczał, próbując się uwolnić. - Jak mogłeś to zrobić kutasie! Jak mogłeś to zrobić Louisowi! Ze wszystkich ludzi! Dlaczego jemu! Komukolwiek!   
\- O co ci chodzi?! - Wrzasnął Zayn, tracąc cierpliwość i podnosząc się gwałtownie. - To chyba moja kurwa sprawa?!  
\- Zniszczyłeś mu życie! - Wydarł się Niall, a po jego policzku skapnęła pojedyncza łza. Dokładnie tak samo, jak po policzku Louisa, który stał w kącie i trzymał swoje dłonie na ustach w szoku.  
\- Niczego nie zniszczyłem, kurwa, zejdź ze mnie! - Krzyknął i zrobił krok w jego kierunku, jakby chciał mu przywalić, ale mężczyzna z tyłu skutecznie go przytrzymał. - Zostaw mnie!  
\- Zamknij ryj! - Harry warknął, próbując wydostać się z mocnych ramion swoich ochroniarzy. - Zgłoszę cię na policję! Do Ministerstwa Obrony Omeg! Wszędzie kurwa gdzie się da! Pójdziesz siedzieć!  
\- Za co?! - Harry roześmiał się, jednak nie było w tym ani krzty humoru. Jego ciało się trzęsło z tego całego napięcia, a oczy, gdyby mogły zabić, to zabiłyby go już jakieś piętnaście razy.  
\- Za to kutasie, że połączyłeś się z Louisem i go zostawiłeś! - Krzyknął Niall i rozpłakał się głośno. Uścisk na jego wykręconych rękach się wzmocnił. - Za to, że zniszczyłeś mu życie!  
Louis schował twarz w dłoniach i zapłakał, Osunął się na ziemię i oparł o stół. Zaczął głośno szlochać. Cała sala przyglądała im się w milczeniu. Wszyscy byli w kompletnym szoku. Nikt nawet nie drgnął. Louis nie mógł spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy. Nikomu.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? - Wychrypiał Zayn po chwili ciszy. Pocierał swoją głowę i spojrzał zdezorientowany na Louisa.   
\- Przecież dopiero powiedzia… - Zaczął Niall, jednak przerwał mu kręcący głową Zayn.  
\- Wy myślicie, że jestem połączony z Louisem? - Zapytał i spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem. - Pogięło was?! Nie jestem aż tak bezduszny! To mój przyjaciel! Nie mógłbym mu tego zrobić!  
\- Aha! I Myślisz, że ci uwierzymy?! - Wrzasnął Blondyn. Louis przełknął ślinę i zacisnął oczy, z których i tak wypływały gorzkie łzy. Czuł gorąco, które otulało całe jego ciało.  
\- Louis! - Krzyknął Zayn, a on pokręcił głową! - Louis mówię prawdę! To był tylko seks! Spójrz na mnie!   
Louis pokręcił głową i pociągnął nosem. Nie, nie, nie. Co właśnie się dzieje. Słyszał wołania Zayna, ale on nie mógł na niego spojrzeć. Serce go bolało. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Przeklinał ten wypadek i to, że stracił pamięć. Przeklinał swoich rodziców, którzy nigdy nie wyjawili mu, kim była osoba, która zrobiła mu ten znak. Teraz nie miałby takiego problemu i nigdy nie znalazł się w tej sytuacji.  
\- LouBear! - Zan powiedział cicho, a Louis zamarł. Tak nazywała go tylko jedna osoba. Jego przyjaciel Liam. Przełknął ślinę i odsunął swoje drżące ręce od spuchniętej twarzy. Spojrzał na Zayna, który kręcił głową i patrzył wprost na niego. - Proszę, uwierz mi. To nie ze mną jesteś połączony.   
Louis zobaczył w jego oczach szczerość. Tak samo jak w tonie jego głosu. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że czuje się teraz jak wrak człowieka. Nawet jeśli to nie Zayn go połączył, nie dało się ukryć, że ktoś zostawił na jego szyi znak. To mógłby być drugi Zayn. Albo nawet gorszy. To wcale nie polepszało jego sytuacji.   
\- Policja zaraz tu będzie. - Powiedział ktoś z tłumu.

2**  
Louis pochylał się nad zamrażarką i przekładał lód do woreczka, który chwilę później zaplątał i podał Niallowi, który siedział na blacie, trzymając się za głowę. Wyglądał naprawdę źle.   
\- Po coś się wtrącał… - Westchnął Louis, podając mu woreczek. Niall wywrócił oczami i z ulgą przyłożył go do głowy.  
\- Zasłużył. - Powiedział, a Louis pokręcił głową.  
\- Zasłużył, ale jesteś betą. Mógł cię sprać na kwaśne jabłko… - Odwrócił się i zaczął powtarzać czynność, wkładając do drugiego woreczka.  
\- Trudno. Mógłby to zrobić. Ktoś w końcu musiał mu pokazać, gdzie jego miejsce. - Mruknął, po czym wystawił rękę i zgiął ją w łokciu. - Po za tym, widziałeś moje mięśnie?  
Louis uśmiechnął się nikle i odwrócił do Harry’ego, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni. Po drodze musiał zahaczyć o łazienkę, bo na jego twarzy nie było już śladów krwi.  
\- Proszę. - Powiedział, podając mu lód. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i usiadł na krześle obok jasnego blatu. - Co z Zaynem?  
\- Policja go przesłuchuje. - Zamknął oczy i oparł łokieć o płytę.   
Louis pokiwał głową i wziął butelki wody, podając chłopakom. Był zmęczony i jedyne o czym marzył to sen. Mimo to wiedział, że on szybko nie nadejdzie. Tego dnia zdarzyło się zbyt wiele, by mógł odpocząć tej nocy. Czuł się podle. Najpierw ubzdurał sobie, że jest omegą Zayna, później okazało się, że nie, ale co z tego, skoro mężczyzna okazał się być prawdziwym palantem. Zastanawiał się, ile osób tak nabrał. Czarujący, miły, piękny. Kto by nie uwierzył w czystość jego intencji? On sam nie mógł mu się oprzeć, skoro się z nim przespał. Kolejną kwestią jest właśnie seks. Jak mógł nie poczekać z tym do momentu, kiedy spotka swoją wielką miłość? Czy naprawdę wcześniej się tym nie przejmował? Został zmuszony? Czy zwyczajnie dał się nabrać na czułe słówka? To sprawiało, że w jego przełyku pojawiała się ogromna gula.   
\- A ty jak się czujesz? - Zapytał Harry, łapiąc go za dłoń. Louis zatrząsł się i zabrał rękę. Nie mógł teraz sobie na to pozwolić. Harry mógł być taki sam.  
\- Bywało lepiej. - Powiedział cierpko, nie patrząc na niego. - Dziękuję, że mnie broniliście. Na prawdę to doceniam, ale teraz pójdę się położyć. Dobranoc.  
\- Ale… - Zaczął Niall, jednak Louis już był w drodze do swojego pokoju. Miał serdecznie dosyć tego dnia i marzył jedynie o ciepłym łóżku.   
Nie przejmując się ciekawskimi spojrzeniami ludzi, których mijał, pobiegł na górę. Drzwi trzasnęły za nim, gdy podszedł do okna i złapał za rolety, które chciał zaciągnąć. Jego wzrok przykuł jednak widok na parkingu, tuż przed pensjonatem.   
Na parkingu stał wóz policyjny z zapalonymi, migającymi światłami. Dwóch mundurowych trzymało Zayna, który już nawet przestał się wierzgać. Jego ciało powoli poruszało się w kierunku radiowozu. Jego głowa była spuszczona. Louis zastanawiał się, czy wsadzą go do aresztu i jakie zarzuty mu postawili. Prawdopodobnie wezwą go na świadka, a Perrie mogła wnieść jakieś oskarżenie.   
Pokręcił głową i zasłonił okno. Zdjął swoją koszulkę i spodnie. Nawet nie założył na siebie piżamy, tylko w samych bokserkach rzucił się pod kołdrę. Nałożył poduszkę na głowę i jęknął.   
Wszystko było nie tak. Całe jego życie było nie tak i miał go serdecznie dosyć. Miał znaleźć swoją bratnią duszę, zakochać się, chodzić na randki, połączyć się i wziąć ślub. Wszystko miało być delikatne, piękne i czyste. Romantyczne i pełne miłości. Jego partner miał nosić dumnie pierścień przynależności i chwalić się nim przed całym światem. A Louis byłby dumny i szczęśliwy. Zaszedłby w ciąże i urodził gromadkę dzieci, które biegałyby po ogrodzie, kiedy piłby herbatę na werandzie.  
W zamian ma nieznanego alfę, który prawdopodobnie pieprzyłby go gdzieś w obskurnym miejscu, bez przygotowania. Połączył go dla własnej przyjemności i zostawił go. Załamanego i poturbowanego. Cóż. Teraz pomyślał, że nawet ma szczęście, że nie musi tego pamiętać.  
Po jego policzkach popłynęły gorzkie łzy. Wtulił się mocniej w materac, a poduszkę przycisnął do gorącej twarzy. Jego serce było złamane i leżały gdzieś na dnie żołądka.

\- Puk puk. - Usłyszał, zaraz po tym, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Zacisnął swoje oczy i wstrzymał oddech. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł słodki zapach alfy. - Przyniosłem ci kakao. Niall powiedział mi, gdzie masz pokój.  
Louis nie odpowiedział, bojąc się, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Żałował, że jego alfą nie może być taki Harry, który jest tak bardzo kochany i troszczy się o niego jak nikt inny.  
\- Wiesz, jeśli chciałbyś pogadać… - Usłyszał ciche stuknięcie kubka, kiedy dotknął blatu. - … To wiesz gdzie mieszkam.   
Czuł, że Harry stał nad nim i mu się przyglądał. Modlił się, by szloch znowu nie wypłynął z niego niczym lawina. Zacisnął pięści.  
\- Dziękuję. - Wychrypiał cicho.   
Usłyszał westchnienie i ciche kroki.  
\- Dobranoc, Louis.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis siedział na pomoście. W pensjonacie nie było ruchu, więc Niall wygonił go na świeże powietrze. Za dwa dni ma przyjechać dość duża grupa, więc powinien odpocząć, zanim się pojawią. Louis wzruszył jedynie ramionami, przebrał się w krótkie spodenki i wyszedł nad jezioro nieopodal. Pogoda dopisywała, z czego ogromnie się cieszył. Wprawdzie gdzieś w oddali widział zbierające się chmury, ale wątpił, że zacznie padać. Lubił przychodzić w to miejsce. Większość osób szła zazwyczaj szlakiem do parku i tam spędzali czas wolny. Ewentualnie jechali do miasta. To miejsce jednak zawsze było spokojne, a pomost nie do końca sprawiał wrażenie stabilnego, więc mało osób decydowało się na niego wejść. 

Myślał nad wydarzeniami ostatnich dni. Od sytuacji z Zaynem minęły niecałe dwa dni. W tym czasie starał się wykonywać swoje obowiązki i nie pozwolić, by niechciane myśli zawładnęły jego umysłem. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, jak bardzo był beznadziejny. Na tyle beznadziejny, że żadna alfa go nie chciała.   
Rzucił kamyczkiem w wodę i pomyślał o Perrie, z którą tego ranka jadł śniadanie. Louis postanowił dosiąść się do stolika czwórki dziewczyn i kupić im po dużej, kremowej babeczce, w zadośćuczynieniu za niemiłą sytuację. Dziewczyny podziękowały i zaczęły z nim rozmawiać. Okazały się naprawdę świetne i Louis mógł zauważyć, że jedna z nich, dość często spoglądała na Nialla i rumieniła się za każdym razem, gdy tylko przechodził obok nich. Louis postanowił jakoś ich zeswatać.

 

\- Cześć. - Usłyszał nad sobą zachrypnięty głos. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył Harry’ego, który stał nad nim z lekkim uśmiechem. - Mogę się przysiąść?  
\- Jasne… - Powiedział Louis i przesunął się na brzeg pomostu. Harry przyglądał mu się chwilę, zanim nie usiadł na drewnianej powierzchni. Louis przełknął ślinę i wpatrywał się w czystą, spokojną taflę jeziora. Czuł się spięty, nie wiedział, dlaczego Harry tu przyszedł i siedzi z nim tak po prostu. Powinien zwiać tak szybko, jak tylko zobaczył jego znak na szyi i Zayna, który obił mu twarz.  
\- Czemu tu jesteś? - Zapytał w końcu, kiedy cisza zaczęła go przytłaczać. Czuł spojrzenie zielonookiego na sobie, jednak sam nie oderwał wzroku od drugiego brzegu.   
\- Chcesz, żebym poszedł?  
Louis zastanowił się chwilę i uśmiechnął. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie chciał, by Harry kiedykolwiek od niego odszedł. Mimo, iż nie powinien tak myśleć. Oczywiście.  
Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł delikatny nacisk na jego brodzie. Harry powoli przekręcił jego twarz w swoją stronę. Louis zaczerwienił się.  
\- Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? - Zapytał, a Louis automatycznie chciał spuścić wzrok. Czuł, jak na jego policzki wkrada się zdradliwy rumieniec.  
\- Nie. - Powiedział cicho, mrugając kilkakrotnie oczami. Usłyszał nad sobą westchnięcie, a dłoń zniknęła z jego skóry. Louis od razu za tym zatęsknił. Prawie zaskomlał w proteście.  
\- Dlaczego więc mam wrażenie, że jest inaczej? - Harry wydawał się być smutny, a Louisa zabolało serce. Taki człowiek nie powinien być smutny. Spojrzał na niego i rozpłynął się, widząc chłopaka siedzącego po turecku. Wiatr delikatnie targał jego włosami, kiedy bawił się kawałkiem drewienka z pomostu. - Jeśli wczoraj posunąłem się za daleko… - Zaczął, jednak Louis szybko pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, Harry. To nie tak…  
\- A jak? - Zapytał i spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi, żabimi oczami. Jego serce się roztopiło. Westchnął.  
\- Chodzi o to… Chodzi o znak, okej? - Powiedział z widocznym przygnębieniem. Harry zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego w niezrozumieniu.  
\- Co z nim? - Louis parsknął i wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Pokręcił głową, a łzy zatańczyły w jego oczach.  
\- Nie brzydzisz się mną? - Zapytał cicho. - Nie brzydzisz się, że jestem oddany komuś innemu? Dalej chcesz się ze mną zadawać? - Louis spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Harry uśmiechnął się i wykręcił oczami.  
\- A dlaczego miałbym się z tobą nie zadawać, Lou?   
Cóż. I to odrobinę zaskoczyło Louisa. Ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele.  
\- Większość alf po prostu wyklinała mnie i nazywała dziwką, gdy tylko odkrywali, że jestem z kimś połączony… - Harry pokiwał głową i posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Wiesz… To twoja historia. Byli po prostu idiotami, jeśli źle cię traktowali, tylko dlatego, że twoje życie potoczyło się tak a nie inaczej…   
Louis uśmiechnął się i bezwiednie przysunął do Harry’ego. To co powiedział, było bardzo miłe. Poczuł przyjemne uczucie wewnątrz siebie.  
\- Nie pamiętam, kto mi to zrobił. - Powiedział w przypływie impulsu. Zastygł, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to powiedział. Nie był pewien, czy to było dobrym posunięciem. Dopiero gdy Harry przysunął się do niego i delikatnie dotknął jego dłoni, stwierdził, że było to najlepsze, co mógł zrobić. Po jego ciele przepłynęły przyjemne dreszczyki. Louis ostrożnie wsunął swoją małą dłoń, w tą większą Harry’ego, nim kontynuował. - Zanim tu przyjechałem miałem wypadek samochodowy w wyniku którego straciłem pamięć. Do tej pory nie pamiętam kilku lat swojego życia. - Harry zaczął delikatnie pocierać kciukiem wnętrze jego dłoni. Louis czuł się spokojniejszy, oddech się unormował, a serce przestało tak szybko bić. - Nie mogłem znaleźć swojego miejsca w Londynie, więc gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, po prostu przyjechałem tutaj. - Powiedział i wskazał luźno na miejsce, gdzie za drzewami powinien znajdować się pensjonat. Harry pokiwał głową i nie spuszczał go z oczu. Louis zaśmiał się cicho. - To tyle.  
\- To smutna historia… - Harry odparł, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń. Louis posłał mu uśmiech.   
\- Trochę tak, ale da się z nią żyć. A ty? Jaka jest twoja historia? - Harry spiął się nieco i odwrócił wzrok w kierunku tafli wody.   
\- Ja… Podróżuję po całej Anglii. - Zatrzymał się i zagryzł warg, jakby zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć dalej. - Podróżuję piechotą i autostopem. Czasem autobusami… Ja… Szukam swojego miejsca, tak myślę.   
\- Znalazłeś je już? - Zapytał cicho Louis, a jego serce się zatrzymało, gdy wpatrywał się w niego z nadzieją wymalowaną na twarzy. Harry wstrzymał oddech i spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. Cisza się przedłużała, więc uśmiech i blask z Louisa powoli uchodził, jak powietrze z balonu. Serce zakuło go w piersi i spuścił wzrok. Czuł się głupio, że o to zapytał, skoro znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Doprowadził do napiętej atmosfery i…  
\- Wydaje mi się, że jestem na dobrej drodze. - Powiedział Harry i uścisnął jego dłoń. Głowa Louisa poderwała się do góry, a na twarzy uformował wielki uśmiech.   
\- Cieszę się. - Szepnął i odwrócił głowę, by choć trochę ukryć swój rumieniec. Harry jednak miał inne plany i znowu złapał go pod brodą.  
\- Wyglądasz przecudownie, kiedy się rumienisz. - Szepnął tak cicho, że Louis ledwo usłyszał. Wiedział, że zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, ale teraz mu to nie przeszkadzało. W głębi swojego serca cieszył się jak dziecko, a po brzuchu latało stado motyli. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak wyjątkowo jak w tej chwili.  
Znowu poczuł ciepłe słońce, zapach kolorowych kwiatów, jak gdyby siedział na łące. Ptaki śpiewały cicho w tle, a silne ramiona otulały go, dzięki czemu czuł się bezpieczny. Czuł się, jakby nic nie miało znaczenia, oprócz tej chwili. Czuł się, jakby był w domu.  
\- Lou? Myślisz, że zacznie padać? - Zapytał Harry, wskazując na ciemne chmury, które zebrały się nad nimi. Jak przewidział, za chwilę poczuli na sobie pierwsze krople deszczu.  
\- Musimy wracać. - Zaśmiał się Harry i podniósł z pomostu. Zawiał mocny wiatr, który sprawił, że włosy Harry’ego wpadły mu do oczu. Louis pomyślał, że wyglądał wtedy jak piękny szczeniaczek. Zielonooki podał mu dłoń i pociągnął do góry. Dreszcze przeszły przez jego ciało, bynajmniej nie z powodu zimnego wiatru.   
\- Chodź! - Krzyknął Harry, gdy zaczęło mocniej padać, i pociągnął go za sobą. Biegli ręka w rękę, głośno się śmiejąc. Tak po prostu. Jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Kadr wyrwany prosto z filmu. Biegli, zieloną ścieżką, potykając się o wystające korzenie i porozrzucane gdzieniegdzie kamienie. Biegli, a ich śmiech niósł się kilometrami przez wody i lasy. Biegli, jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść. Biegli, będąc naprawdę szczęśliwi.

Niall uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył jak wpadli do lobby, cali przemoczeni. Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową i zanurzył się w papierach, ostrożnie chowając za kontuarem. Echo ich śmiechów rozbrzmiewało w jego uszach jeszcze długo po tym, jak został sam w recepcji.   
2**  
\- Puk, puk? - Usłyszał Louis, gdy siedział tradycyjnie w rogu sali myśliwskiej, w nikłym blasku świecy. Uśmiechnął się widząc Harry’ego w progu.   
\- Wejdź, coś się stało? - Zapytał, a chłopak wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do niego powoli. Deszcz cicho dudnił w parapety.  
\- Nie… Po prostu… Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś zjeść ze mną kolacje? - Zapytał, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. Louis starał się nie uśmiechać zbyt mocno, ale to było bardzo trudne.   
\- Kiedy? - Louis wyprostował się i zagryzł uśmiech. Czy to zaproszenie na randkę?  
\- Um.. Teraz? - Harry podrapał się po karku, a Louis zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął telefon.   
\- Teraz? Jest dwudziesta trzecia?  
\- Jeśli nie masz ochoty to w porządku, ja… - Zaczął, jednak Louis mu przerwał.   
\- Nie, z przyjemnością zjem z tobą kolację.  
Louis wstał i ruszył za Harrym, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę gdzie idą. Za bardzo skupił swoja uwagę na uczuciu dużej dłoni na dole jego pleców, która trzymała go przez całą drogę do pokoju zielonookiego.   
\- Jemu u ciebie? - Zapytał z uniesiona brwią, a Harry przytaknął i pozwolił otworzyć mu drzwi.   
Louis był w szoku. Na środku małego pokoju, na dywanie leżał koc, który zazwyczaj przykrywał kanapę. Drugi natomiast, zarzucony był w taki sposób, że zasłaniał resztę pokoju i robił za daszek. Na firankach błyszczały lampki choinkowe, które zawieszali w okresie Bożego Narodzenia w recepcji. Wszędzie na podłodze walały się poduszki, a gdzieniegdzie ustawione były świeczki. Na samym środku koca, albo raczej fortu, stały dwa talerze z parującym jedzeniem i butelka wina, która chłodziła się w srebrnym wiaderku.   
\- Jak pięknie.. - Powiedział i spojrzał na uśmiechniętego Harry’ego, który gestem wskazał na podłogę.   
\- Niall trochę mi pomógł, mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba.  
\- Jeszcze pytasz.. - Zaśmiał się Louis, ostrożnie usadawiając się na swoim miejscu, blisko chłopaka. - Myślałem, że Elvira poszła już do domu?  
\- Bo poszła. - Harry podał mu talerz spaghetti i widelec, a następnie otworzył wino i nalał do kieliszków. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zła, że użyłem jej kuchni.   
Louis otworzył szeroko oczy. - Sam to zrobiłeś? - Krzyknął i wskazał na jedzenie. Harry wzruszył ramionami w nonszalancji ale zdradziły go czerwone wypieki na twarzy, widoczne w świetle światełek i świeczek.   
\- Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś tak bardzo miłego.. - Powiedział cicho, a Harry uniósł na niego swoje błyszczące spojrzenie.   
\- To tylko zwykłe spaghetti… Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej niż to… - Mówiąc to, wskazał na pokój. Louis parsknął.   
\- To więcej, niż ja kiedykolwiek ugotowałam. Jestem w tym słaby.   
\- W gotowaniu? - zapytał Harry, wciągając długi makaron i brudząc nim swoja twarz. Louis zaśmiał się i automatycznie wyciągnął rękę, by kciukiem wytrzeć sos z jego brody. Harry zamarł, jednak po chwili przymknął delikatnie oczy, a kącik jego ust powędrował do góry. Louis speszył się i zabrał dłoń.   
\- Tak. w domu mieliśmy kucharkę, która dla nas gotowała i nie lubiła, gdy wraz z rodzeństwem kręciliśmy się po kuchni.   
\- Dużo masz rodzeństwa?  
\- Oh, całkiem sporo. Szóstkę. - zaśmiał się, kiedy Harry zakrztusił się swoim jedzeniem. Poklepał go delikatnie po plecach.   
\- W domu musiało być wesoło - Wykrztusił po chwili, a Louis przytaknął.   
\- A ty? Masz rodzeństwo? - Zapytał i nabrał na widelec sporą warstwę makaronu, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że chłopak obok niego zamarł i zaczął bawić się swoim jedzeniem.   
\- Nie wiem. - powiedział w końcu, a Louis zmarszczył i brwi i spojrzał na niego.   
\- Nie wiesz?  
\- Wychowałem się w domu dziecka. Nie wiem, gdzie są moi rodzice. Podobno umarli, ale mówili tak każdemu, więc nie jestem tego pewien..  
Louis odłożył talerz i przysunął się bliżej. Zagryzł wargę i delikatnie dotknął jego uda.   
\- Przepraszam, przykro mi. - Powiedział, a Harry zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.   
\- Nie masz za co. Jest jak jest. Może nie miałem rodziców, ale miałem wspaniałe opiekunki. To one nauczyły mnie gotować i w zasadzie żyć. Obdarzyli mnie wielka miłością i nigdy nie będę w stanie im tego wynagrodzić.   
Louis położył mu głowę na ramieniu. Harry także odłożył talerz na bok i objął go ramieniem. Louis przymknął oczy i westchnął, mocniej wtulając się w jego ciało. Czuł się tu bezpiecznie i dobrze, jakby wrócił do domu.   
\- Czas już na mnie. - Powiedział po jakimś czasie, kiedy świeczki już dogasały, a oczy zaczynały kleić ze zmęczenia. Przez godziny siedzieli obok siebie i rozmawiali. Wypili wino i śmiali się, opowiadając zabawne historie ze swojego życia. Louis pomyślał, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Do takich o leniwych wieczorów w takim wspaniałym towarzystwie. Nie wie, jak sobie poradzi i jak wróci do poprzedniej rutyny, gdy Harry w końcu wyjedzie i zostawi go tutaj. Weźmie plecak i podaży w świat, jak robił to przez ostatnie dwa lata.  
\- Dziękuje ci. - Powiedział cicho, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami do jego pokoju. Harry postanowił go odprowadzić. Przez całą drogę ich dłonie delikatnie ocierały się o siebie, ale Louis nie był na tyle odważny, by spleść razem ich palce.   
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Powiedział zielonooki i uśmiechnął się tak, że serce Louisa zaczęło bić trzy razy szybciej niż dotychczas. Pod wpływem impulsu stanął na palce i przycisnął swoje suche wargi, do gładkiego policzka Harry'ego.   
\- Dobranoc. - Powiedział i prędko otworzył wpadł do swojego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi i oparł o nie swoją głowę jęcząc cicho. Co to było? Dlaczego zrobił to w taki sposób? Czemu nie mógł zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek, tylko musiał uciec?   
Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się, a ręką bezwiednie poszybowała a do jego ust. Dalej czuł na nich lekkie mrowienie. Zamknął oczy i zaśmiał się. Louis chyba się zakochał.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Hazz, muszę pracować! - Zaśmiał się Louis, próbując uderzyć rękę Harry’ego, która sięgała do niego, by zabrać mu długopis.

\- Nie możesz popracować później? - Jęknął Harry i wskoczył na kontuar, zarabiając tym srogie spojrzenie od Louisa. - Proooszę? Jest tak pięknie! W końcu mamy piękną pogodę!

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jakbym chciał… - Zaśmiał się Louis, odciągając rękę chłopaka od swojego policzka. - Ale przyjechała do nas duża grupa gości i muszę zajmować się recepcją.

\- Wszyscy i tak poszli na wycieczkę do parku… - Harry wydął swoje wargi, a Louis pokręcił głową i wrócił do wypełniania papierów, po części by zakryć swoje rumieńce. Chęć pocałowania tych pulchnych, różowych warg była nie do opisania i coraz trudniej było mu się kontrolować.

Ostatnie dni były jak z bajki. Kiedy tylko Louis nie musiał pracować, spędzał czas razem z Harrym. Często chodzili na stary pomost lub siedzieli na ławkach przed pensjonatem. Kiedy pogoda nie dopisywała, siedzieli w sali myśliwskiej i wspólnie rozwiązywali krzyżówki. Z jakiegoś powodu to stało się ich ulubionym zajęciem.

Czas mijał, a Louis coraz bardziej przywiązywał się do mężczyzny. Coraz bardziej pogłębiał swoje uczucia, a ciepło, które pojawiało się w jego ciele, nie ustępowało nawet na chwilę. Było niczym miód na jego sercu. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie przydarzyło.

\- Mógłbyś zwalić robotę na Nialla… - Harry wydął wargi i nachylił się nad nim, przejeżdżając palcem przez jego włosy.

\- Robiłem to przez ostatnie parę dni, nie mogę mu zabierać kolejnego dnia wolnego. Idź się czymś zajmij. Nie chcę cię tu. - Louis próbował wyglądać groźnie, ale po śmiechu Harry’ego wiedział, że mu się nie udało.

\- Twoje błyszczące ogniki w oczach przeczą twoim słowom. - Zaświergotał. Zachwiał się i prawie spadł, gdy usłyszał chrząknięcie z okolic drzwi wejściowych. Oboje spojrzeli w tamtą stronę.

\- Louis. - Powiedziała kobieta z wymuszonym uśmiechem, spoglądając na zmianę na niego i na Harry’ego, który zdążył zejść z blatu i oprzeć się o niego niezręcznie.

\- Mamo! - Krzyknął Louis i wybiegł na jej spotkanie. - Gdzie reszta? - Zapytał podekscytowany, przytulając ją krótko i rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Wychodzą z samochodu. - Powiedziała i przeniosła swoje spojrzenie za niego. - A to kto?

Louis odwrócił się z uśmiechem - Mamo, to jest Harry. Harry, to moja mama. - Powiedział i zagryzł wargi, gdy chłopak poprawił koszulkę i z czarującym uśmiechem podszedł do nich.

\- Harry Styles. - Odparł i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Kobieta zlustrowała go sztywno wzrokiem i podała swoją dłoń, którą mężczyzna od razu ucałował.

\- Joannah Tomlinson. - Powiedziała sztywno i odwróciła się do syna. - Mógłbyś pójść pomóc siostrom. Zostaniemy na kilka dni.

Louis pokiwał głową i wręcz w podskokach wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przywitał się z resztą swojej głośnej rodziny i wziął walizki bliźniaczek.

\- Jak długo chcecie zostać? - Zapytał, kiedy przechodził przez próg pensjonatu. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, kiedy zobaczył swoją matkę, która z bardzo surowym wyrazem twarzy, pochylała się nad Harrym. W każdym innym przypadku wyglądałoby to śmieszne. Drobna kobieta, wręcz górowała nad wysokim mężczyzną, który stał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby nie rozumiał co ona do niego mówi.

\- W planach były trzy dni… - Zaczął jego ojciec, także zatrzymując się i uważnie przyglądając sytuacji. Jego szczęka się zacisnęła. - Ale może to potrwać trochę dłużej.

Louis nie wiedział, co spowodowało tak nagłe ochłodzenie ich rodziców. Joannah uniosła wysoko brodę i podeszła do swojego męża. Louis przyglądał się, jak Harry odchodzi, głęboko zamyślony i znika za rogiem, który prowadził do jego pokoju. Zanotował, że będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać.

\- Zatrzymamy się tam gdzie zwykle. - Powiedziała jego matka i patrzyła wyczekująco na swojego syna. - Klucze?

\- Ah, tak. - Powiedział z roztargnieniem i poszedł do recepcji. Coś mu nie pasowało, a jakaś część układanki nie była od kompletu. Nie wiedział tylko która, i jak znaleźć brakujący element.

\- Proszę. - Powiedział, wręczając ojcu klucze i patrząc na rodzinę, która szła do swoich pokoi, z wielkimi walizkami. Zanim nie wrócił do papierów pomyślał, że to będą ciężkie dni.

2**

Louis wszedł do sali pełnej ludzi. Był czas obiadu, więc większość gości faktycznie przyszła zjeść do sali myśliwskiej, zwłaszcza, że Elvira zrobiła swoją popisową lasagne. Widział Harry’ego, który siedział w rogu i jadł zapatrzony w grubą książkę przed sobą. Louis uśmiechnął się, ponieważ była to książka, którą dał mu dzisiejszego ranka, a był już w połowie. Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, podszedł do swojej rodziny, która siedziała na środku sali i zdecydowanie wyróżniała się od reszty.

\- Hej, wszystko wam smakuje? - Zapytał radośnie. Najmłodsze dzieciaki pokiwały szybko głowami, podczas gdy Fizzy mruknęła coś niezrozumiale. Lottie nawet nie podniosła wzroku znad telefonu, a bliźniaczki trzebiotały tak głośno, że nawet nie zauważyły, że podszedł.

\- Elvira jak zwykle w formie. - Powiedziała Jay, wycierając delikatnie swoje usta chusteczką. Nawet nie spojrzała w jego stronę.

\- To prawda. - Zaśmiał się niezrażony Louis. - Chcecie czegoś jeszcze?

\- Może usiądziesz z nami? - Zapytała, wskazując na wolne krzesło, ale Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Zazwyczaj jem z Harrym. - Powiedział i wskazał na odległy kąt pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna był tak zaczytany, że prawie pełny talerz jedzenia, był już prawdopodobnie zimny.

\- Rodzina do ciebie przyjechała. - Powiedziała surowo, odrobinę głośniej, sprawiając, że Harry ocknął się i spojrzał na nich nieprzytomnie. Uśmiechnął się jednak, kiedy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Serce Louisa jak zwykle ociepliło się trochę bardziej.

\- Tak, ale on jest tam sam i… - Zaczął, spoglądając na swoją matkę, która zacisnęła szczękę i spojrzała na swojego męża, który był zajęty karmieniem Doris.

\- Jak chcesz. - Powiedziała i nie zaszczyciła go spojrzeniem. Louisa ogarnęło poczucie winy. Zagryzł wargi i przejeżdżał spojrzeniem z Harry’ego na swoją rodzinę. Westchnął i poszedł do baru.

\- Co tam? - Zapytał Niall, który stał za kontuarem i nalewał wody do wysokiej szklanki. - Rodzina daje w kość?

\- Czemu tak sądzisz? - Zapytał z westchnieniem. Niall zaśmiał się.

\- Wybacz Lou, ale twoja mama wygląda, jakby ją osa użądliła. - Louis zaśmiał się cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią.

\- Przestań, może ma zły dzień. - Powiedział i wskazał na szklankę. - Nalejesz mi?

\- Chcesz obiad? - Zapytał Niall, podając mu wodę. Louis pokiwał głową i zerknął w kierunku swojej rodziny. Z daleka widać kto rządzi tą rodziną. Nie było wiele kobiet alf, ale jego rodzina musiała się wyróżniać nawet pod tym względem.

\- Trzymaj. - Niall podsunął mu talerz. Louis podziękował i skierował się do rogu pomieszczenia. Harry odłożył książkę, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

\- Nie jesz ze swoją rodziną? - Zdziwił się, kiedy usiadł obok niego. Louis wzruszył ramionami i wskazał na książkę.

\- Jak ci się podoba? - Zapytał, a Harry uśmiechnął się i zaczął dzielić się z nim swoimi sugestiami, które doprowadzały Louisa do łez. Nie raz i nie dwa przyłapywał swoją matkę, która patrzyła na nich ze zmrużonymi oczami i ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię.

Louis starał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi. Starał się spędzać ten krótki czas z Harrym i jego niedorzecznymi żartami. Wiedział, że powinien iść do rodziny i porozmawiać z nimi, ale postanowił zrobić to później, gdy Harry pojedzie do miasta, tak jak miał to zaplanowane wcześniej. Powinien porozmawiać z mamą i poprosić o przychylniejsze spojrzenia. W końcu nie zna Harry’ego i nie ma prawa być dla niego niemiła.

3**

\- Powinieneś przestać zadawać się z tym człowiekiem. - Powiedziała Jay, kiedy siedzieli wieczorem w pokoju jego rodziców. Louis pokręcił głową i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

\- Ale dlaczego? - Krzyknął i usiadł na łóżku. Miał już tego serdecznie dość. Przez cały dzień słuchał jej niepochlebnych słów na jego temat. Kobieta spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Ma na ciebie zły wpływ. - Powiedziała i zaczęła szukać czegoś w swojej kosmetyczce. Louis zamknął oczy i westchnął.

\- Nawet go nie znasz, mamo. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Jest jedynym chłopakiem do tej pory, który zwrócił na mnie uwagę! - Jęknął desperacko, a kobieta prychnęła.

\- Liam też na pewno zwróciłby na ciebie uwagę, gdybyś mu na to pozwolił.

\- Liam jest moim przyjacielem, mamo. - Zaśmiał się bez krzty humoru. - To, że obiecaliśmy sobie połączenie, kiedy nikogo nie znajdę do dwudziestego ósmego roku życia to przeszłość. - Powiedział z goryczą i wskazał na znak. - Ale to już nieaktualne przez to.

Matka zatrzymała swoje ruchy i spojrzała na jego szyję. Powoli podeszła do niego, i przejechała paznokciem po oznaczeniu. Louis syknął i odsunął się, gdy to miejsce go zapiekło.

\- Dziecko. To jeszcze nic nie znaczy. - Powiedziała, wycierając dłoń w chusteczkę. - Myślę, że byłby skłonny na takie poświęcenie. Kocha cię.

\- Jak przyjaciela. Tak jak ja jego. - Wywrócił oczami i wstał. - Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz poznać Harry’ego? Moglibyśmy zjeść jutro wspólnie śniadanie albo…

\- Nie będę z tobą dyskutować, synu. - Matka stanęła nad nim i spojrzała na niego groźnie. - To nie jest człowiek, z którym będziesz się zadawać. Wyraziłam się jasno?

\- Jestem dorosły. - Louis zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się do wyjścia. - Najwyżej nie dostaniesz zaproszenia na wesele! - Krzyknął, nim wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Nie to, że kiedykolwiek miałoby do niego dość. Chciał zagrać jej na nerwach. Słyszał głośne prychnięcie Joannah i zacisnął pięści. Spojrzał na pokój obok i zobaczył Lottie, która zatrzymała się wpół kroku, jak tylko go zobaczyła. Wyglądała na przerażoną, patrząc na jej szeroko otwarte oczy. W ręku trzymała pudełko lodów pistacjowych i słoiczek masła orzechowego. Z ust wystawał jej patyczek od lizaka. Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Lottie? - Zapytał, jednak ona szybko uciekła do pierwszego pokoju po swojej prawej. Louis westchnął i zapukał do drzwi.

\- Lottie, otwórz. - Powiedział i pociągnął za klamkę, która ustąpiła, ku jego zdziwieniu. - Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał, gdy zobaczył dziewczynę, która zdążyła wejść pod kołdrę i zostawić wszystko na stoliku obok. Drugie łóżko było puste, więc domyślił się, że Fizzy siedzi z bliźniaczkami.

Usłyszał pociąganie nosem, więc szybko podszedł do siostry i wdrapał się na łóżko, obejmując ją od tyłu.

\- Hej, co jest? - Zapytał, a dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę i wtuliła w jego ciało. Zapłakała głośno. Louis zaczął być zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział co się działo i przeklinał się za to, że nie interesował się swoimi siostrami od czasu wypadku.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, wiesz? - Powiedział i zaczął przeczesywać jej długie blond włosy. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i zaszlochała.

Leżeli w takiej pozycji, aż dziewczyna się uspokoiła. Louis domyślał się, że za niedługo przyjdzie Fizzy, ponieważ minęło już trochę czasu. Czuł, że to będzie poważna rozmowa. Trochę się jej obawiał. Nigdy nie widział siostry w takim stanie.

\- Wybacz… - Powiedziała cicho, pocierając oczy i rozmazując tusz do rzęs. Teraz wyglądała jak panda, jednak zachował to dla siebie. - To hormony.

Louis pokiwał głową i wznowił głaskanie jej po głowie. Niektórzy czasem tak już mają, że nastaje w ich życiu taki czas, że płaczą bez powodu, są rozdrażnieni i… Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, kiedy wstał gwałtownie, uświadamiając sobie wszystko.. Lottie też wstała i pokiwała głową.

\- Tak Louis, ukazałam się jakieś cztery miesiące temu. - Odpowiedziała na niezadane głośno pytanie. - Jestem omegą i prawdopodobnie jestem w ciąży. - Powiedziała i po jej policzkach znowu popłynęły gorące łzy. Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc zgarnął siostrę do uścisku.

W każdym innym przypadku cieszyłby się z narodzin dziecka, gratulowałby matce i wyrządził przyjęcie na ich cześć. Teraz jednak przełknął gulę w gardle, ponieważ w ich rodzinie to było niedopuszczalne. Skandal na miarę krajową i matka prawdopodobnie wydziedziczy ją, ponieważ nie poczekała do połączenia i prawnego ślubu.

\- Z kim? - Zapytał cicho, a Lottie wtuliła się w niego mocniej.

\- Tommy.

\- On wie? - Zapytał cicho, gładząc ją po ramionach. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się nikle.

\- Tak, obiecał, że się połączymy i uciekniemy, jak tylko zdobędziemy jakieś pieniądze. - Powiedziała, a Louis pokiwał głową.

\- Pomogę wam. - Powiedział i przytulił ją mocniej.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ciężka noc? - Zapytał Harry, pochylając się nad kontuarem w recepcji. Louis westchnął i przetarł swoje zmęczone oczy. Siedział z Lottie dopóki ta nie zasnęła, a gdy przyszedł do swojego pokoju, sam nie potrafił zmrużyć oka. Przez większość nocy przewracał się z boku na bok i myślał nad całą sytuacją.

\- Nie pytaj. - Powiedział cicho i posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech. Harry zagryzł wargi i poprosił, by chwilę poczekał, zanim odszedł. Louis zmarszczył brwi i oparł się o wysokie krzesło.

\- Chodźmy. - Powiedział Harry i wyciągnął do niego rękę. W drugiej trzymał szmacianą siatkę. Louis zmrużył oczy.

\- Pracuję. - Powiedział, a Harry pokręcił głową i wskazał na Nialla, który wyszedł z zaplecza, trzymając kawałek ciastka.

\- Przejmuje ster, młody. - Powiedział i machnął na niego ręką. - Bawcie się dobrze!  
Louis uniósł jedną brew, podczas gdy Harry zaczął się śmiać i złapał go za dłoń. Louis zachichotał.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - Zapytał, jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Szli przez piaskową, leśną drogę, a ich dłonie były ze sobą splecione. Harry nucił pod nosem jakąś melodię, a Louis nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Jego serce puchło i czuł się tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Miał wrażenie, że przy nim całkowicie zapomina o reszcie świata. Jakby nic nie było ważne oprócz tej chwili. Nie musieli nawet rozmawiać. Jedynymi odgłosami, które im towarzyszyły to ptaki, śpiewające nad ich głowami.

\- Skąd znasz to miejsce? - Zapytał, gdy weszli do parku i usiedli na jednej z ławek, tuż nad brzegiem małej rzeki. - Jest tu… Urokliwie. 

\- Tak, dosyć. - Zaśmiał się Harry i wyciągnął sporej wielkości plastikowy pojemnik, a następnie dwie łyżeczki. Louisowi oczy się zaświeciły, gdy zobaczył czekoladowe ciasto w środku. Usiadł po turecku i zaklaskał w dłonie.

\- To moje ulubione! - Pisnął i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku pudełka. Harry wykręcił oczami i podał mu je z czułym uśmiechem. 

\- Więc źle spałeś? - Zapytał, a Louis westchnął. Nie można było tego nazwać snem. Wziął kilka kęsów ciasta i opowiedział mu historię Lottie, jej wpadkę i prawdopodobieństwo wyrzucenia jej z domu przez matkę. Harry słuchał uważnie, nie przerywając mu ani razu. Jedynie od czasu do czasu mruknął potwierdzenie, że rozumie, co Louis ma na myśli. 

\- Myślę… - Zaczął, kiedy opowieść dobiegła końca, a między nimi zapanowała cisza. - Że mogliby przeprowadzić się do pensjonatu. co o tym myślisz ?

Louis zmarszczył brwi i pokiwał głową. Faktycznie nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Bardziej skupił się na pieniądzach, które zamierzał przelać na jej konto. 

\- Mogliby w zamian pomagać w ogarnięciu pensjonatu? Brakuje wam kelnera, więc to mogłaby być dobra opcja..

\- Masz racje. - Louis uśmiechnął się i przybliżył do Harry'ego. - Dziękuje. - Powiedział i wtulił się w rozłożone ręce Harry'ego. Ciasto zostało automatycznie zapomniane, na rzecz uczucia domu i bezpieczeństwa, które rozprzestrzeniało się za każdym razem, gdy tylko zbliżali się do siebie. 

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy wracać. - westchnął, jednak nie odsunął się ani trochę. Nawet można byłoby powiedzieć, że wtulił się w niego mocniej. Czuł się spokojnie, szczęśliwie, idealnie. Ptaki nad ich głowami śpiewały własne melodie, gdzieś z daleka dochodził do nich szum wodospadu. Znowu w jego głowie pojawiła się ta sama łąka, motyle i ciepłe słońce.

\- Wiesz, chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć.. - Zaczął delikatnie Harry, jeżdżąc opuszkami swoich palców przez jego nagą skórę na ręku. Louis uniósł się lekko i spojrzał w jego zielone, zmartwione tęczówki. 

\- Tak? - Zapytał odrobinę zaniepokojony. Jego serce przyspieszyło. 

\- Ja.. - Telefon w kieszeni niebieskookiego zadzwonił. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył numer.   
\- Przepraszam cię.. Halo? - Powiedział, przykładając urządzenie do ucha. - Jasne, już wracam. 

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy wstał i zaczął zbierać ich naczynia. Louis poprawił grzywke i wskazał na drogę powrotna. 

\- Musimy wracać do pensjonatu. Chciałeś coś powiedzieć Zanim ci przerwałem?  
Harry pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. - To nic ważnego, Lou. 

2**  
\- Liam! - Krzyknął Louis, gdy tylko weszli do lobby. Puścił rękę Harrego i pobiegł do śmiejącego się przyjaciela. 

\- Cześć Lou! - Krzyknął Liam, łapiąc go w swoje objęcia i obracając nim dookoła, nie przejmując się tym, że goście pensjonatu kręcą się wokół i oglądają ich. 

\- Muszę ci kogoś przedstawić. - Pisnął uradowany i pociągnął chłopaka za sobą. Liam uśmiechnął się i zastygł, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać. 

\- Harry to Liam, Liam, to Harry. - Przedstawił ich sobie i pisnął uradowany. - Moje dwie ulubione osoby w jednym miejscu!

Nie zauważył niezręcznego uśmiechu, który zagościł na ich twarzach. 

\- Przywiozłem ci twoja ulubiona czekoladę - Liam zwrócił się do Louisa, którego oczy zaświeciły się niczym bożonarodzeniowe lampki. 

\- Tą karmelową z dodatkami z najlepszej kawiarni pod słońcem ? - Zapytał i przytulił się do niego, kiedy brązowooki pokiwał głową. - Jesteś najlepszy!

Harry niezręcznie odchrząknął i wskazał na korytarz. - To ja może pójdę zanieść pudełko i pogadam z Elvirą, czy coś..

Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Harry bez patrzenia na nich, odszedł szybko w kierunku kuchni. Patrzył, jak znika za zakrętem i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który przyglądał mu się uważnie. 

\- Kim jest dla ciebie Harry? - Zapytał, a Louis mocno się zarumienił.

\- Nie jestem pewny… Ale myślę, że może być z tego coś większego. Myślę, że zakochuje się w nim - Powiedział cicho i odwrócił się gwałtownie, gdy usłyszał za sobą dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.

Jego mama stała w wejściu do sali myśliwskiej, a filiżanka z brązowa cieczą, leżała na podłodze, cała w kawałkach. Kobieta ciskała gromami w jego osobę. Zacisnęła pięści i odwróciła się szykownie w swoich wysokich szpilkach i odeszła w przeciwnym kierunku, nie zwracając uwagi na bałagan, który zrobiła. 

 

3**  
Louis siedział przy stole i śmiał się z Harry’ego, który próbował utrzymać długopis na swoim nosie. Mieli rozwiązywać krzyżówkę, ale Harry jak zwykle zaczął się wygłupiać, więc książeczka leżała zapomniana na stoliku, tak samo jak ich, zimne już, herbaty i ciasteczka z marmoladą.   
\- Louis, Harry. - Usłyszał nad sobą i wzdrygnął się. Długopis spadł z brzękiem na podłogę. Joannah usiadła z dziwnym uśmiechem do ich stolika i spojrzała z pogardą na Harry’ego, który usiadł prosto pod jej spojrzeniem, dokładnie tak jak Louis. - Tak, mamo? - Zapytał sztywno, zły, że zepsuła im nastrój tym swoim wrogim nastawieniem.   
\- Co u was słychać ? - zapytała, nie zaszczycając syna spojrzeniem. Louis patrzył na nią zdezorientowany. Zerknął na Harry’ego, który swój wzrok wbił w oczy kobiety. To nie było podobne do jego matki, która ostatnimi czasy wzięła sobie za cel obrażanie Harry’ego przy każdej możliwej okazji.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- OH no Nie wiem.. - Powiedziała swoim przesłodzonym głosem i zaczęła szukać czegoś w swojej małej torebce. Louisa ogarnęło złe przeczucie. - Może dlatego.. - Zaczęła i z głośnym ‘aha!’ położyła mały pierścień na środku stołu. - ...Że znalazłam to w bluzie Harry’ego, którą zostawił przy stoliku?

\- Grzebałaś w moich rzeczach? - Warknął Harry, patrząc na nią wściekle. Kobieta cmoknęła. 

\- Ależ skąd. Po prostu zastanawiałam się czyja to bluza i chciałam ją oddać właścicielowi. To samo wypadło. - Powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. - Chcesz coś powiedzieć, Harry?

Louis tępo wpatrywał się w pierścionek, jego serce przestało bić. Zamrugał oczami, odgarniając łzy. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Harry nie mógł być samotny.

\- Louis, to nie to na co wygląda… - Zaczął Harry, próbując go dotknąć. Louis jednak odsunął się gwałtownie i wstał, przewracając krzesło, które z hukiem upadło na podłogę. 

\- Harry, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. - Powiedział przełykając gule w gardle. - Rozumiem. Widzę przecież, że to pierścionek przynależności z wygrawerowaną datą. 

\- To nie.. - Louis podniósł rękę, uciszając go i pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie Harry. Proszę, oszczędź. Masz swoja omegę. Rozumiem. Po prostu.. Przykro mi, że mi nie powiedziałeś i pozwoliłeś się pokochać. To było okrutne z twojej strony. Ale takie już są alfy.. - Jego głos się załamał, więc szybko odszedł. Słyszał za sobą głośne kroki. 

\- Nie, nie, nie! To nie tak, Louis! - Krzyknął za nim Harry, ale on nie chciał tego słuchać.   
Pospiesznie wszedł na schody i skierował się do swojego pokoju. - Louis do cholery!

\- Zostaw mnie, Harry! Nie wierzę, że dałem się na to nabrać! Okłamałeś mnie!

\- Louis… - Niebieskooki prychnął i pobiegł do swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi tuż przed nosem alfy. Zamknął oczy i dopiero wtedy zaczął płakać, w akompaniamencie wołań zielonookiego. 

Pierścień przynależności dostawały jedynie alfy, które oficjalnie związały się ze swoją omegą. Był jedyny i niepowtarzalny. Na wewnętrznej stronie znajdował się grawerunek z datą i miejscem ceremonii. czasem były także inicjały. Louis wyraźnie widział “28.10. 2015 H.E.S. &”.. Więcej nie widział, ale już szczerze nienawidził tej osoby. Osoby, która miała wyłączność na idealnego Harry’ego. Która miała go za męża i najlepszą osobę na świecie.  
Mógłby powiedzieć, że to nic nie znaczyło, że nie kocha tej omegi. Mogłoby powiedzieć cokolwiek takiego, ale nie trzymałoby się to kupy. Nie łączy się z nikim przez przypadek.   
Louis prychnął. Właściwie jego to spotkało. Jego znak zakuł go tak mocno, że aż złapał się za szyje. 

Nawet jeśli przypadkowo można zrobić znak i połączyć się, to nie można przez przypadek urządzić ceremonii i zapłacić za pierścień i grawerunek. Nie można przez przypadek wynająć urzędnika i podpisać papierów.   
Gdyby ta omega nie była ważna, nie trzymałby pierścienia przy sobie. A gdyby umarła, powiedziałby mu o tym. 

Louis znowu zapłakał. Może tylko mu się wydawało, że z tego będzie coś więcej i że oboje do tego dążą. Może wyobrażał to sobie? Może za bardzo poniosła go wyobraźnia, ponieważ ktoś w końcu zwrócił uwagę na niego nie pod kątem jego ciała?

\- Louis, wysłuchaj mnie.. - Usłyszał głos Harry’ego zza drzwi i włożył sobie pięść do ust, żeby nie zacząć głośno szlochać. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie warto cierpieć dla osoby, która nie potrafiła być z nim szczera. 

Nagle poczuł gorąco, które uderzyło w jego ciało. Otworzył szerzej oczy i spojrzał na dol. 

\- Nie nie nie… - Wyszeptał i spojrzał w dół na swoje krocze. 

Zaczął głębiej oddychać. Zachciało mu się płakać. - Nie mogę dostać teraz gorączki… - Mamrotał i wstał. Zachwiał się lekko, więc podtrzymał się ściany. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od nadmiaru tych wszystkich emocji. Jego ręce drżały, gdy mrugał szybko, by pozbyć się mgły z oczu. Jego serce przyspieszyło i chciało mu się płakać. Czuł niesamowite podniecenie. Jego penis zaczął się podnosić.  
Jego klatka poruszała się szybko, kiedy ręką zjechał na dół i zaczął się stymulować. Zapłakał na uczucie tarcia. To jednak nie było to.

Powoli zaczął rozpinać swoja jasna koszule. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jego wzrok zaczął być mglisty. Jęknął, gdy poczuł płyn, który zaczął powoli wypływać z jego tyłka, mocząc jego majtki. Ciepło rozprzestrzeniało się po jego ciele w ekspresowym tempie. Brał głębokie oddechy, jednak to nic nie pomogło. To za szybko się działo.

\- Louis? - Zapytał zaniepokojony Harry, a Louis jęknął głośno. Alfa. potrzebował alfy. Szybko rozpiął pasek i ściągnął swoje spodnie. Dotknął swoich sutków i pisnął, już zaczęły być wrażliwe. Westchnął i zaczął okrężnymi ruchami pocierać skórę wokół swoich nich. Druga dalej znajdowała się na jego penisie. Gorąco było niewyobrażalne, czuł jak włosy zaczęły się lepić do jego twarzy.

\- Harry… - Jęknął, wyobrażając sobie, że to właśnie alfa go dotyka. 

Mężczyzna załomotał do drzwi. 

\- Louis, co się dzieje?! - Niebieskooki znowu jęknął zamroczony. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je z impetem. Potrzebował wypełnienia. Spojrzał na Harry’ego wygłodniałym wzrokiem i dosłownie rzucił się na niego. Owinął nogi wokół jego bioder i zaczął gorliwie całować. Od razu wepchnął język do jego ust i zaczął smakować każdą ich część. Harry ledwo zdołał go złapać. Oddał jednak pocałunek. 

Louis jęknął, kiedy duże dłonie, znalazły się tuż nad jego pośladkami. Zabrał jedną dłoń z karku i sięgnął do tyłu, starając się przesunąć dłonie zielonookiego na jego pupę. Nie przerywał całowania, rozkoszując się smakiem ust, które tak bardzo chciał poczuć, odkąd tylko pierwszy raz go zobaczył. Płyn przeciekał już przez jego spodnie.

-Louis - Sapnął Harry, z trudem odrywając się od jego ust. Louis jednak od razu przylgnął do jego szyi i zaczął ssać. - Ty masz gorączkę. 

\- Mhm.. - Mruknął Louis, liżąc miejsce,na którym wkrótce pojawi się fioletowy znak.

\- Louis, musisz przestać. Ja nie mogę. - Harry próbował oderwać się od niego i postawić na ziemi. Czuł, że on także zrobił się już twardy. Czuł jego drżenie.

\- Nie.. - Louis uczepił się go jeszcze mocniej j zaczął zjeżdżać ręką po jego torsie, by w końcu dotrzeć do jego paska i zacząć go odpinać. - Zanieś mnie do pokoju i pieprz mnie. - Wysapał i zaczął gwałtownie ciągnąć za skórzany pasek. Harry jęknął i zaczął iść w kierunku pokoju. Louis uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i wziął głęboki oddech,napawając się słodkim zapachem alfy. 

\- Louis, słodki Louis… - Mówił Harry, kładąc go delikatnie na łóżku. Louis uśmiechnął się i przycisnął swoje wargi do tych jego, skutecznie go uciszając. Całowali się mocno, gwałtownie. Louis zaczął się o niego ocierać, zbyt potrzebujący. Wręcz płakał.  
\- Pieprz mnie Hazz. Wejdź we mnie swoim wielkim kutasem i zaknotuj.- Mówił, ocierając się o niego. Uśmiechnął się, czując dość spore wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Harry drżał. Widział jego czarne od podniecenia oczy, kiedy oblizywał usta. - Pieprz mnie mocno i spraw, że zajdę w ciążę. Dam ci dzieci, gromadkę dzieci..

To sprawiło, że Harry zamarł i podniósł głowę. Louis zaskomlał i starał się dogonić uciekające usta. Potrzebował jego smaku. Potrzebował jego alfy.

\- Louis, ja nie mogę! - krzyknął Harry, gwałtownie podnosząc się z łóżka. Louis zaskomlał, kiedy stracił przyjemne tarcie. Od razu złapał się za swojego penisa i zaczął go stymulować, drugą dłonią zajmując się swoimi sutkami. Czuł, że pierwszy orgazm nadchodzi. 

Spojrzał znad półprzymkniętych powiek na Harry'ego, który wyglądał na totalnie zniszczonego. Jego loki były poplątane, a twarz czerwona. Patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Louis wygiął się w łuk, kiedy wytrysnął mocno na swój brzuch. Uniósł dłonie i z błogim uśmiechem chciał go przybliżyć za kark.

\- Dalej,Harry.- jęknął Louis, kiedy ten stawiał opór. Harry zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie mogę,będziesz tego żałować. I ja też. - Powiedział i zaczął się wycofywać. Znak Louisa zaczął palić. Krzyknął. 

\- Nie możesz mnie zostawić, alfo!

\- Nie mogę. - powiedział Harry ciężko. Widocznie walczył ze sobą. Wyglądał jakby ciało mówiło ”zostań!”, podczas gdy umysł krzyczał “Uciekaj!” Potknął się i prawie wpadł na ścianę. Przytrzymał się framugi, powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił, by nie wziąć głębokiego oddechy i zaciągnąć się zapachem omegi w gorączce. Kręcił głową i próbował wyrzucić z głowy głośne jęki Louisa, które błagały go o powrót. Próbował wyrzucić z głowy szeroko otwarte usta i urywany oddech, gdy dochodził. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. 

Szybko wyszedł z pokoju,zatrzaskując drzwi. Louis zapłakał i mimo twardego, bolesnego wzwodu podbiegł do drzwi i próbował otworzyć. One jednak ani drgnęły. 

\- Alfo! Alfo proszę! - Krzyczał płacząc i dotknął swojego penisa, od razu wystrzeliwując na drewnianą powierzchnię. Zapłakał głośno. Czuł zapach Alfy, który dalej unosił się w powietrzu. Jego dziurka zaciskała się potrzebująco.

Chciał krzyczeć, ale potrzebował mieć w sobie kutasa. Jeszcze raz zaczął szarpać za drzwi. Łzy ciekły po jego policzkach, kiedy zawodził głośno. Zaczął ocierać się o szorstkie drzwi, próbując przynieść sobie odrobinę tarcia. Zapłakał głośno i pokręcił głową. Potrzebował wypełnienia. 

Skierował swoje kroki do łóżka i wyjął awaryjne pudełko. Wyciągnął swoje największe dildo i wepchnął w siebie bez przygotowania. Zapłakał głośno i dopiero po chwili zaczął poruszać nim w swoim wnętrzu. Przez cały czas myślał o pulchnych, różowych wargach, które w tej chwili powinny go całować. Cały czas wyobrażał sobie nabrzmiałego kutasa Harry’ego, który powinien w niego wchodzić, uderzając w jego słodki punkt. Powinien dzięki niemu osiągnąć największe spełnienie. 

Wytrysnął po dosłownie dwóch ruchach. Opadł głową na poduszki i został z grzesznie wypiętym tyłkiem. Czuł, że soki sączą się z jego dziurki. Zadrżał gwałtownie, kiedy dotknął tego miejsca, a jego kutas znowu zaczął być boleśnie twardy. 

Włożył dildo z powrotem. Próbował wyobrazić sobie, że to Harry. On porusza się w nim i szuka jego prostaty. Ciepłe ciało, przylegające do jego pleców. Paznokcie wbijające się w jego bladą skórę bioder. 

Na razie nie myślał o tym, że Harry ma swoja omegę, co potwierdził, gdy odmówił pomocy mu w gorączce. Gdyby nikogo nie miał, to nie miałby z tym problemu. Skoro jednak wyszedł z pokoju i zostawił go, oznaczało to tylko jedno. Miał omegę, którą kochał, a Louisem tylko się bawił. 

Zapłakał i po raz kolejny wytrysnął na kołdrę pod sobą.


	10. Chapter 10

Gorączka Louisa trwała trzy dni. Kiedy w końcu wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, umyty i ogarnięty, wyglądał jak duch. Jego policzki były zapadnięte, skóra ziarnista, a całe ciało miał obolałe, dlatego jęczał przy każdym kroku. Mimo wszystko, nawet największe dildo nie spełniło jego oczekiwań. 

\- Jak się trzymasz? - Zapytał Niall, kiedy pojawił się w recepcji. Tylko on widział go w ciągu tych trzech dni, kiedy przynosił mu wodę i jedzenie, by nie umarł z wycieńczenia.

\- Bywało lepiej. - Mruknął, przejeżdżając dłońmi po twarzy. Słyszał odgłosy sztućców z sali obok, więc domyślał się, że trafił na porę obiadową.

\- Może chcesz wziąć sobie jeszcze tydzień wolnego? - Zapytał, ale Louis pokręcił głową. Nie powinien zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków. To był poboczny argument. Po prostu wiedział, że jak będzie odpoczywał, to zacznie myśleć. A jak zacznie myśleć, to będzie bardzo cierpiał, przypominając sobie wszystkie kłamstwa Harry’ego. Wolał do tego nie dopuścić.

\- Hej LouLou! - Krzyknął Liam, który wyszedł właśnie z sali myśliwskiej. Podszedł do niego w trzech krokach i przytulił do siebie. Louis uśmiechnął się nikle i wtulił twarz w jego tors. Czuł się trochę spokojniej, kiedy zaciągnął się zapachem swojego przyjaciela. Uczucie smutku ogarnęło jego ciało. Mimo wszystko to nie jest zapach, który chciałby czuć. To nie ten zapach powinien go otulać z każdej strony.

\- Hej, Lou, moglibyśmy porozmawiać? - Usłyszał głos, przez który automatycznie się spiął. Liam zacisnął mocniej ramiona wokół niego, kiedy Louis pokręcił głową.  
\- Proszę… - Głos Harry’ego brzmiał na wyniszczonego. Louis zamknął oczy, a łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Nie chciał, żeby Harry tak brzmiał.

\- Możesz… Możesz nie? - Zapytał Louis, wycierając łzy, które zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. Oderwał się od Liama i spojrzał na zielonookiego, który wyglądał dokładnie tak źle, jak brzmiał. 

Usta Harry’ego były wysuszone, policzki blade, a pod przekrwionymi oczami były fioletowe worki, jakby alfa nie spała przez kilka dni. Jego włosy były splątane, lekko przetłuszczone, a koszulka wygnieciona. Serce Louisa zabiło mocniej, a jego dusza zapragnęła podbiec do niego i wtulić się w jego ciało. Powstrzymał instynkt.

\- Proszę… - Powiedział cicho. Serce Louisa krajało się, widząc desperację w jego oczach. Zamrugał oczami i pokręcił głową. 

\- Pójdę już. - Odwrócił się i pobiegł na górę do swojego pokoju. Słyszał jeszcze, że Liam mówi coś do Harry’ego, zanim nie rusza za nim. Minął swoją matkę, która z szerokim uśmiechem, stała oparta o ścianę. Zagryzł wargi.

\- Louis… - Zaczął jego przyjaciel, jednak on pokręcił głową, zatrzymując się z ręką na klamce. 

\- Liam, oszczędź, okej? Chciałbym się jednak położyć. Nie czuję się najlepiej. - Otworzył drzwi i położył do łóżka. Zapłakał.

2**  
Po godzinach spędzonych w łóżku na płakaniu i rozmyślaniu, Louis w końcu zrozumiał, jak głupio się zachował. W końcu uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien zareagować tak, jak zareagował i musi jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Harrym. 

Zachował się dziecinnie i zbyt dramatycznie, nawet jak na niego. Powinien dać wytłumaczyć się chłopakowi, zwłaszcza, że ten chciał to zrobić. Nawet jeśli miał swoją omegę, to z jakiegoś powodu zostawił ją na tyle dni i spędzał czas z Louisem. 

Przeraził go też fakt, że Harry może chcieć wyjechać i Louis już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy, nie będzie miał okazji z nim porozmawiać i będzie żałował tego do końca życia. Louis czasem jest taki głupi.

Zerwał się na równe nogi i założył pierwszą lepszą koszulkę, która wpadła mu w ręce. Zgarnął jeszcze bluzę, ponieważ za oknem znowu padał deszcz i zszedł na dół. Był już późny wieczór, więc po drodze spotkał tylko jedną parę gości, która wracała do swojego pokoju. Przywitali się z nim grzecznie i zniknęli za rogiem, chichocząc cicho.

Recepcja była pusta, co nie zdziwiło go tak bardzo, jak to, że w sali myśliwskiej także nikogo nie zastał. Zazwyczaj kręcili się tu jacyś kelnerzy, albo chociażby Niall, który pilnował porządku. Ewentualnie coś podjadał.

Westchnął i podszedł do baru. Zerknął za blat, jednak wszystko było już czyste i lśniące i czekało na kolejny, pracowity dzień. Zgasił światło i wyszedł. 

Kuchnia jak i korytarze także były puste, co odrobinę go zaniepokoiło. Próbował w głowie odnaleźć, czy dzisiaj organizowane było jakieś ognisko, albo inne wydarzenie, które wygoniłoby wszystkich na teren pensjonatu. Nic takiego jednak nie znalazł.

Wszedł na górę i zapukał do drzwi pokoju Harry’ego. Jego serce biło mocno, kiedy ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał, aż chłopak mu otworzy. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie na wspomnienie ich pierwszego spotkania w tym miejscu. Tego, gdzie Harry położył koce i zapalił lampki, żeby zrobić piknik ze spaghetti w roli głównej.

Zmarszczył brwi i zapukał jeszcze raz. Nadstawił nawet ucho do drewnianej powłoki, ale nie usłyszał nawet szmeru. Pokręcił głową i odszedł, nie wiedząc już gdzie go szukać. Pobladł, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Harry mógł po prostu wyjechać. Nie wiedział o tym, ponieważ przez ostatnie godziny wolał udawać księżniczkę, zamknięty w pokoju, niż zainteresować się czymkolwiek ważnym.

Wręcz wpadł z powrotem na recepcję i odpalił komputer. Sprawdził listę zameldowanych gości i z ulgą stwierdził, że Harry się nie wymeldował i cały czas powinien być w swoim pokoju. 

W końcu wyszedł z pensjonatu i skierował się na pomost, gdzie zwykli byli siadać. Jeśli go tam nie zastanie, będzie musiał odłożyć tą rozmowę na jutrzejszy poranek. 

Szedł wolnym krokiem, a ręce włożył w kieszenie. Było chłodno. Na szczęście w ciągu tego czasu przestało padać i jedynie czasem spadła na niego jakaś pojedyncza kropla. W końcu usłyszał jakieś głosy, które dochodziły z jego lewej strony. Zmarszczył brwi i zaczął się tam kierować. Będąc coraz bliżej, usłyszał głos swojej matki, co niesamowicie go zdziwiło. Schował się za grubym drzewem. Zmierzchało, więc miał nadzieję, że go nie zauważą.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to człowieku. Masz trzymać się od niego z daleka. - Powiedziała kobieta, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie będę i świetnie o tym wiesz, Jay. - Powiedział męski głos, a serce Louisa się zatrzymało, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to Harry.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie. - Syknęła i usłyszał cichy chrzęst. - Chcesz pieniędzy? Mogę ci zapłacić. Ale masz spieprzać do Ameryki, bym już nigdy więcej nie musiała cię oglądać przy moim synu!  
\- Oh, Twój plan diabli wzięli, co? - Parsknął Harry, a kroki usłyszał coraz bliżej miejsca, w którym się schował.

\- Wszystko było w porządku zanim się pojawiłeś. - Warknęła, a Harry jej przerwał.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie. - Louis ostrożnie wysunął swoją głowę zza drzewa i zobaczył ciemne postacie, które stały bardzo blisko siebie. - Myślę, że to on jest tym, który zaginął. I myślę, że mam rację. Wiesz o tym, dlatego tak bardzo jesteś wściekła! Jaką złą matką jesteś, że zakazujesz szczęścia swojemu synowi, co?

\- Jak śmiesz? I to niby ty jesteś tym jego szczęściem, tak? - Zaśmiała się gorzko. Louis schował się, kiedy Harry pokręcił głową i zaczął iść z powrotem do pensjonatu. 

\- Chcę dla niego dobrze i nie zrezygnuję z niego tylko dla twojego widzimisię! Nieważne co stało się wcześniej!

\- A co możesz mu dać, prostaku?! - Krzyknęła za nim. - Nie masz pracy, nie masz domu. Nawet twoi rodzice cię nie chcieli, skoro zostawili cię w sierocińcu! Jesteś porażką życiową! - Louis otworzył usta ze zdziwienie i tępo wpatrywał się w las przed sobą. Powinien zareagować, ale nie był w stanie się nawet ruszyć. Usłyszał tylko szelest liści, a następnie Harry powiedział coś przyciszonym głosem. Louis był za daleko, by to usłyszeć.

\- Pożałujesz tego. - Usłyszał zachrypnięty głos swojej matki, a następnie kroki, które zbliżały się w jego stronę. Przycisnął dłoń do ust i zamknął oczy, modląc się, by jakimś cudem wtopił się w korę drzewa. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, kiedy zdenerwowany Harry odchodził z tamtego miejsca, nie zwracając uwagi na nic wokół. Louis nie miał odwagi nawet się ruszyć. Nie, dopóki jego matka była jeszcze w pobliżu. 

Ruszył się dopiero po paru chwilach, które dłużyły mu się w nieskończoność. Kiedy wiedział, że był już sam, powoli zsunął się po pniu drzewa, trzymając się za serce i próbując uspokoić jego ciężki rytm. Nie wiedział co się właśnie stało, ale zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to wszystko. Jego myśli wirowały w jego głowie. 

Wstał i na drżących nogach skierował się z powrotem do pensjonatu. Głowa go rozbolała, więc musiał pamiętać o tabletkach, które weźmie przed snem. O ile w ogóle się położy. Nie spodziewał się, że gdy tylko wejdzie do lobby, Liam rzuci się na niego i zgarnie w swoje ramiona.

\- LouLou. Wiem, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, ale ja muszę ci powiedzieć. - Powiedział, trzymając mocno jego ramiona. Louis zamrugał w szoku i pokręcił głową. Już nie miał siły na żadne nowości. Chciał położyć się do łóżka i pójść spać.

\- Nie Lou, nie możesz odmówić. - Gorączkowo zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu i złapał go za dłoń, ciągnąc go za sobą. - Musisz wiedzieć co działo się z tobą przed wypadkiem.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Zapytał zdenerwowany, nie do końca przytomnie. Wszyscy zawsze unikali tego tematu i odpowiadali na jego pytania zbyt ogólnikowo. - Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ nie mogę patrzeć jak cierpisz. - Powiedział i pociągnął go w kierunku jego pokoju. Louis był zdezorientowany, kiedy siadał na swoim łóżku.

\- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - Zapytał cicho, kiedy Liam usiadł obok niego i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Serce Louisa waliło mocno w jego piersi, gdy usłyszał pierwsze słowa.

\- Louis, chcę opowiedzieć ci historię twojego życia, która została zatajona po twoim wypadku.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Liam westchnął i przymknął oczy. Louis czekał cierpliwie, stukając palcami w swoje biodro. Drgnął, kiedy Liam w końcu zebrał się w sobie i zaczął mówić.

\- Na wstępie chciałem cię bardzo przeprosić. - Powiedział, zgarniając jego dłonie w swoje i patrząc na niego ze smutkiem w oczach. - Naprawdę nie chciałem kłamać, po prostu… Twoja mama zaproponowała mi pomoc w rozwoju mojej firmy i… Gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie bym splajtował po tygodniu… Moi rodzice byli przeciwni tej firmie i chcieli oddać mi własną, ale ja nie chciałem. Chciałem stworzyć coś mojego. Wiesz, związanego z muzyką, a nie przemysłem kosmetycznym.. Nieważne jak wielkim i wpływowym...

\- Do rzeczy Liam… - Westchnął zmęczony, a jego przyjaciel pokiwał głową. 

\- Chcesz od początku, czy…? 

\- Nie, zacznij od środka. - Louis wywrócił oczami i westchnął. Powinien wziąć tabletki od bólu głowy.

\- Dobra. Chodzi o to, że gdy miałeś osiemnaście lat, poznałeś Harry’ego Stylesa. - Zaczął Liam, a Louis uniósł brew do góry, przetwarzając jego słowa. Cóż. To było dość… Szybkie.

\- Znałem Harry’ego? - Zapytał, układając to sobie w głowie. Faktycznie raz przeszło mu to przez myśl, jednak nie wierzył, że to mogło być prawdziwe.

\- Poznaliście się na uczelni… Dokładniej w łazience. - Zaśmiał się, jakby w tym było naprawdę coś zabawnego. Louis jednak nie rozumiał tego wewnętrznego żartu. - Wiesz, od razu między wami zaiskrzyło. Z dnia na dzień staliście się nierozłączni… To była kwestia czasu, zanim staliście się parą. Wszyscy byli wami zachwyceni, wiesz? Pasowaliście do siebie jak ulał. Bratnie dusze z prawdziwego zdarzenia… - Powiedział, a Louis uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wierzył teraz Liamowi. Równie dobrze mógł znowu kłamać. Ta wizja była jednak tak piękna i tak bardzo pasowała do tego, co działo się z nim, odkąd poznał alfę. To wspaniałe uczucie, słyszeć coś takiego o osobie i o chłopaku, w którym był niezaprzeczalnie zakochany od dwóch tygodni, nawet jeśli mogłoby to być kłamstwem.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś taki szczęśliwy. To było niezwykłe i zazdrościłem ci tego tak bardzo… Po prostu… W końcu musieliście powiedzieć twoim rodzicom, prawda? - Liam ścisnął mocniej jego dłonie. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, ale nie uniósł na niego wzroku. - Kto jak kto, ale ty najlepiej znasz swoich rodziców. Twoja mama… Twoja mama wpadła w szał, gdy dowiedziała się, że znalazłeś dla siebie idealną alfę. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Miałeś wyjść za mnie, za bogatego dzieciaka z dobrego rodu. Sam wiesz, wbijali ci to do głowy przez całe życie. Zakazała ci się z nim widywać, wręcz zamknęła cię w pokoju, byś nie musiał go widywać. Chciała przenieść cię na inny uniwersytet… W końcu jednak spowodowała, że z dnia na dzień Harry został z niego wydalony. Twierdziła, że skoro jest biedny i z domu dziecka, to na pewno chodzi mu tylko i wyłącznie o twoje pieniądze.

Louis prychnął i pokręcił głową. Nie pamiętał tego, ale w tej chwili miał wrażenie, że jego matka faktycznie byłaby do tego zdolna. Czuł przerażenie, gdy o tym myślał. 

\- Co stało się dalej? - Zapytał.

\- Zacząłeś jej grozić. Wszyscy wybuchali śmiechem kiedy ty, osiemnastoletnia omega, stała wściekła na środku schodów i krzyczała na swoją matkę, alfę. Wyglądałeś jak Chihuahua. - Parsknął śmiechem. Louis też nie mógł się powstrzymać. 

\- Postanowiłeś uciec. Przelałeś na konto Harry’ego wszystkie swoje oszczędności, żeby jakimś cudem mama ci ich nie zajęła i uciekłeś do niego. Mieszkał wtedy w takiej malutkiej kawalerce, w gorszej części Londynu. Małe, ale bardzo przytulne. Harry znalazł pracę i razem dawaliście radę. Miłość wręcz od was buchała. To było niezwykłe…Zawsze byliście razem, ciągle szukaliście swojego dotyku. Nawet, gdy byliście na dwóch różnych końcach pomieszczenia, ciągle na siebie zerkaliście. Ta miłość aż wypływała z waszych oczu. O ile na początku to było urocze, to po dłuższym czasie wszyscy mieli was dosyć.Serduszka latały w koło, a muzyka grała gdziekolwiek się nie pojawiliście. Jak w filmach...

\- I wtedy, dwudziestego ósmego października, oficjalnie się połączyliście. Byłem waszym świadkiem, razem ze Stevem, który zaraz potem wyjechał do Stanów. Byliście razem na roku. Skromna uroczystość w małej altance w parku. Pamiętam, że pierwszy raz od tygodnia, na niebie pojawiło się ciepłe słońce. Padało przez cały tydzień, by tego jednego, jedynego dnia zaświeciło wam słońce. Włożyłeś pierścień na jego palec i przyrzekliście sobie wieczność. Nigdy nie słyszałem tak wspaniałych przemówień, a byłem na wielu ślubach…  - Louisa zabolało serce, słysząc to wszystko. On niczego nie pamiętał. Nie docierało do niego to, że Liam opowiada mu jego własną historię. Historię, której on nie pamięta. 

\- Po obiedzie w restauracji się rozstaliśmy. Wy poszliście do hotelu, żeby się połączyć, Steve ruszył od razu na lotnisko, a ja wróciłem do domu. Tam zastałem twoją matkę, która wściekła krzyczała na mnie, że to wszystko moja wina, że nie upilnowałem cię. Niefortunnie wyznałem, że jesteście oficjalnie razem i ona nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Wpadła w szał i wybiegła. Nie jestem pewien, co stało się dalej… Dzwoniłem do was, żeby was ostrzec, ale żadne z was nie odbierało telefonu. Następnym razem, kiedy cię zobaczyłem, było w szpitalu, trzy dni później.

\- Mieliście wypadek samochodowy, spowodowany jakimś uszczerbkiem w mechanice. Nie wiem, co to dokładnie było. Harry stracił panowanie nad pojazdem i uderzył w pobliski budynek. Był to wczesny ranek po waszym połączeniu. Karetka zabrała was do szpitala. Oboje byliście nieprzytomni z mocnymi urazami głowy… 

\- Oh nie… Czyli to nie był pijany kierowca? A mnie nie ugryzła przypadkowa alfa z którą się spotykałem i która zostawiła mnie zaraz potem? - Jęknął ze łzami w oczach. Cały jego świat runął nagle. Wyszarpał ręce z uścisku Liama i przejechał nimi po swojej twarzy, poprawiając swoją grzywkę. - Byłem takim idiotą…

\- Nie wiedziałeś. - Powiedział delikatnie Liam i odchrząknął. - Twoja mama przeniosła cię do prywatnego szpitala i tam dochodziłeś do zdrowia. Sprzedała ci bajeczkę o tym… O tym wszystkim, kiedy tylko dowiedziała się, że jest prawdopodobieństwo, że nigdy nie przypomnisz sobie prawdy…

\- Co się stało wtedy z Harrym? - Zapytał drżącym głosem, a Liam wzruszył ramionami niepewny. 

\- Z tego co wiem, także nie mógł przypomnieć sobie wszystkich szczegółów… Lekarze też mu nic nie powiedzieli. Joannah już o to się postarała…

\- Oh, Boże… - Jęknął i zakrył swoją twarz. Czuł, jak dłoń Liama, przejeżdża po jego nodze, w geście pocieszenia.

\- Z naszego mieszkania nie zostały żadne twoje rzeczy. - Usłyszeli z okolic drzwi. Serce Louisa szarpnęło się, kiedy w progu zobaczył Harry’ego. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione, kiedy opierał się o framugę z założonymi rękoma. - Kiedy tam wróciłem, nie było nic, co mogłoby twierdzić o tym, że mieszkałeś tam ze mną. Wszystkie albumy ze zdjęciami, ubrania i płyty. Niczego nie było, oprócz kilku moich koszulek i roślin, którymi zajmowałem się przed wypadkiem. 

Po ich policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Louis wyciągnął ręce w jego kierunku, a Harry od razu do niego podszedł i zgarnął go w swoje ramiona. - Przepraszam… - Mamrotał, a Louis tylko kręcił głową.

\- To ja przepraszam… - Odparł, zaciągając się jego specyficznym zapachem. Oboje gorzko płakali w swoich ramionach. Liam wstał ostrożnie i wyszedł, nie chcąc im przeszkadzać. Nie zwrócili na to uwagi.

\- Nie pamiętałem tego, wiesz? - Harry pociągnął nosem i spojrzał w jego szklane oczy. Uniósł swoją dłoń i dotknął jego czerwonego policzka. Louis wtulił się w nią, przymykając oczy. - Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale nie mogłem zostać w tym mieszkaniu… Spakowałem wszystkie swoje rzeczy, sprzedałem go i wyruszyłem w podróż, by cię odszukać. Nie wiedziałem jak wyglądasz, ani jak pachniesz. Jedyne co miałem, to pierścień na moim palcu. 

Louis zamrugał oczami i zaczął sunąć swoją ręką, po jego ciele. Położył ją na jego karku i nacisnął, a ich czoła się ze sobą zetknęły.

\- Dwa lata szukałem omegi, którą pokochałem. Straciłem już nadzieję i chciałem wracać. Chciałem gdzieś zostać i zacząć żyć normalnie. Wtedy właśnie trafiłem tutaj. - Mówił cicho, cały czas patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Louis widział w nich szczerość i ból. To go łamało.

\- Znalazłeś mnie… - Szepnął Louis, a Harry się uśmiechnął i zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy.

\- Nie wiedziałem o tym. Zacząłem domyślać się wtedy… Wtedy kiedy obmywałeś mi ranę, wiesz? Odwróciłeś się i pokazałeś swój znak. Mówiłeś, że miałeś wypadek i nie pamiętałeś swojej przeszłości. Wszystko wtedy jakby nabrało sensu… Potem ta sprawa z Zaynem… Nagle usłyszałem, że jesteś z nim połączony i mój świat runął. Znowu byłem w kropce. To było najgorsze uczucie na świecie… Nawet nie wiesz, jaką radość sprawiło mi obicie mu twarzy… Wtedy pomyślałem, że dalej jest dla nas nadzieja...

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? - Zapytał, a Harry westchnął. - Nie miałem pewności… A potem trochę się bałem. Nie wiedziałem jak… Nie mogłem przecież po prostu do ciebie podejść i powiedzieć “Hej, ostatnie dwa lata szukałem swojej omegi. Zaginęła. Myślę, że to ty!”

Louis zaśmiał się, a przy jego oczach utworzyły się cudowne zmarszczki. - Mogłeś właśnie tak powiedzieć…

\- Przepraszam… - Ale Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Nie przepraszaj. To ja powinienem to zrobić. Gdybym cię wysłuchał, kiedy w końcu chciałeś mi pow… - Przerwał, gdy usta Harry’ego delikatnie na niego naparły. Louis zamarł, ale po chwili delikatnie poruszył swoimi spierzchniętymi wargami. Jego serce zatrzymało się, żeby zacząć szaleńczy bieg, jakiego nigdy dotąd nie odczuł. Przybliżył się do niego, delikatnie muskając jego usta. Harry przytulił go mocniej. Louis założył ręce na jego szyję i przybliżył do siebie. Westchnął z rozkoszy. To jest coś, czego absolutnie mu brakowało. Uczucie było nie do opisania. Kręconowłosy polizał delikatnie jego wargę, a Louis otworzył szerzej usta. Motyle wzbiły się w powietrze, kiedy ich języki się splątały. Miał wrażenie, że blask nagle wypełnił ich serca i delikatnie tlił się w taki sposób, że każdy mógłby to teraz zobaczyć. Ich ciała przyjemnie mrowiły, jakby ich dusze na nowo zaczęły się łączyć. 

\- Kochaj się ze mną. - Szepnął Louis, popychając Harry’ego na poduszki. 

\- Jesteś tego pewny? - Zapytał, a Louis pokiwał głową i zaczął powoli sunąć po jego ciele, łapiąc rąbek jego koszuli i podsuwając do góry. Harry podniósł się, pomagając mu w tym. Ich usta znowu spotkały się ze sobą. Z miłością i pożądaniem. Robili to powoli, z uwagą. Nie spiesząc się, ponieważ mieli cały czas świata przed sobą.

Ich gorące ciała łączyły się w jedno. Przylgnęły do siebie jak magnesy. Louis zagryzł wargi, kiedy Harry ostrożnie, zjechał po jego ciele i zdjął jego spodnie, wraz z bokserkami i zaczął dotykać jego twardego penisa. 

\- Droczysz się… - Wysapał Louis, kiedy Harry przekręcił ich tak, że Louis leżał plecami na materacu, a on delikatnie całował jego szyję i tors, drugą ręką sunąc po jego męskości. Harry obrał sobie za cel, scałowanie każdego milimetra jego ciała, doprowadzając go tym do szaleństwa.

\- Harry… - Szepnął, wsuwając swoje palce w jego włosy i ciągnąc za nie. Przez jego organizm przechodziły przyjemne dreszcze, a znak roznosił cudowne ciepło po same koniuszki jego ciała. Pisnął, gdy w końcu dotarł swoimi ustami do jego penisa i złożył na jego czubku delikatny pocałunek. Louis zapłakał z rozkoszy, a jego ciało uniosło się delikatnie. 

\- Ciii… - Harry pocałował wnętrze jego ust, zanim nie wziął go do buzi. Louis westchnął i chciał się poruszyć, jednak szorstkie dłonie na jego udach mu to uniemożliwiały. 

\- Harry… - Szepnął, a jego usta otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy chłopak zaczął poruszać się rytmicznie w górę i w dół. Ciepło zaczęło kumulować się w dole jego ciała. Zaczepił palce na prześcieradle i pociągnął za nie. Jęknął, gdy uczucie zniknęło, a Harry się podniósł.

\- Nawilżacz? - zapytał, lekko zachrypniętym głosem, przez co Louisa przeszedł dreszcz. Swoim zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał na czerwone policzki chłopaka i jego włosy, które były w kompletnym nieładzie. 

\- Szuflada. - Powiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry zniżył się i pocałował go mocno, że w jego głowie pojawiły się gwiazdy. Ich języki splątały się, a Louis pragnął przytulić go mocniej do siebie i nigdy nie przestawać, ponieważ całowanie Harry’ego to najlepsza czynność na świecie. Strużka śliny pojawiła się między nimi, kiedy oderwali się od siebie po mokrym pocałunku. 

Harry podniósł się, a dołeczki w policzkach pokazały się, gdy tylko się uśmiechnął. Sięgnął do szafki i wyjął pudełeczko. Louis zagryzł wargi.

\- Stresujesz się? - Zapytał Harry, sadowiąc się między jego nogami. Louis pokręcił głową i powoli zaczął sunąć po swoim brzuchu. Dotarł do sutków i zaczął delikatnie okrążać je swoimi palcami. Harry podniósł się i pocałował szybko w usta, nim nie wrócił do jego przyrodzenia, w międzyczasie nawilżając swoje palce. 

Harry poklepał go delikatnie po udzie, przez co Louis bez myślenia położył swoje stopy i uniósł do góry swój tyłek, do którego Harry przywarł. Pisnął, gdy polizał jego obręcz, a jego dziurka  automatycznie się zacisnęła. Zacisnął pięści na prześcieradle i zaczął domagać się języka Harry’ego. 

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę… - Mamrotał, a Harry splunął w tamto miejsce i włożył język do jego dziurki. Louis zaskomlał na to niebiańskie uczucie. Łzy zaczęły cieknąć po jego policzkach, kiedy Harry zwinnie pracował swoim językiem, po chwili wkładając pierwszy palec. Louis był rozluźniony po swojej ostatniej gorączce, więc od razu zajęczał o następny. Harry pokręcił głową i Louis wiedział, że się uśmiecha. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy w jego tyłku pojawił się gwałtownie drugi palec i zaczął go rozciągać. Jego usta ułożyły się w kształcie litery “o”, kiedy poczuł rozkosz, która rozpłynęła się w nim, kiedy Harry niemal od razu, machinalnie otarł się o jego prostatę. Jego długie, smukłe palce uderzały w to miejsce co i rusz, doprowadzając go do drżenia. Jego biodra zaczęły piec od tej pozycji. Harry zauważając to, zaczął szybciej się poruszać i dołożył trzeciego palca, wypełniając go dobrze.

\- Jest bosko. - Wysapał Louis, poruszając swoimi biodrami, powodując tarcie. Harry zaśmiał się i klepnął jego rękę, która chciała owinąć się wokół penisa i zacząć obciągać.

\- Bosko to zaraz będzie. - Mruknął i wyjął palce. Louis zaskomlał i uniósł się jeszcze wyżej, poszukując przyjemnego wypełnienia. Otworzył oczy i przyglądał się, jak Harry powoli pokrywa lubrykantem swojego penisa, patrząc na niego lubieżnie. Louis poczuł gorąco buchające w jego ciele, drgnął.

Harry oblizał usta i odrzucił buteleczkę, która spadła na dywan. Położył ręce po obu stronach jego głowy i pochylił się, całując go mocno. Ich języki plątały się gorąco. Louis założył ramiona na jego kark i przyciągnął bliżej. Pożądanie zaczęło władać ich ciałami. Nieco drżąco, Harry w końcu wszedł w Louisa, który krzyknął, zaciskając zęby na jego wardze. Wypełnienie jakie czuł było nie do opisania. Głośno oddychał, a grzywka przyczepiła się do jego czoła. Zamknął oczy i rozkoszował się bazującym gorącem w jego ciele.

\- Rusz się… - Wysapał i poczuł, jak Harry najpierw delikatnie, wchodzi do końca, a jego jądra uderzają o jego tyłek. Usta Louisa były otwarte szeroko, łapiąc spazmatyczne wdechy. Jego ciało drżało, kiedy Harry stopniowo przyśpieszał, jęcząc cicho do jego ucha. Louis zacisnął mocniej ramiona wokół jego szyi, sprawiając, że głowa Harry’ego była schowana w jego szyi, po której zaczął go całować.

Krzyknął, a jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, kiedy Harry trafił mocno w jego czuły punkt, przez który poczuł, jakby trafił do nieba. Łzy pociekły po jego twarzy i jęczał coraz głośniej, z każdym kolejnym ruchem, który rozlewał rozkosz po jego ciele. Założył ręce na biodra Harry’ego i docisnął mocniej, dzięki czemu kąt był łatwiejszy, a Harry mógł przyśpieszyć. Wił się i jęczał, czując, że jego spełnienie się zbliża. Wił się i kręcił, płacząc przez mocne, idealne pchnięcia.

\- Ja zaraz… - Wysapał, wbijając pięty w jego uda, gorąco napłynęło do jego penisa, jęczał teraz naprawdę głośno i był pewny, że nie wytrzyma dłużej. Jakimś cudem Harry przyśpieszył swoje ruchy. Czuł, że jego penis także jest na wykończeniu. Powiększył się i drgał w jego ciele.

\- Harry! - Krzyknął w momencie, kiedy Harry zatopił zęby w znaku przynależności, który zostawił dwa lata wcześniej, a pod powiekami Louisa powstały gwiazdy i fajerwerki. Orgazm zaczął wstrząsać ich ciałami, jakby przeszło wielkie tornado. Louis krzyczał, gdy poczuł jak jego ciało wypełnia się spermą swojego kochanka, a knot powiększa się i wypełnia go całego, zakleszczając na kolejne chwile. Louis widział wręcz blask, który pojawił się między nimi, splatając ze sobą ich dusze w przypomnieniu. Ich ciała opadły bezwładnie, a oddechy próbowały się unormować. Przeżycie było tak silne, że Louis nie był w stanie myśleć. Jego umysł stał się kolorową papką. Spocona dłoń Harry’ego, zaczęła przejeżdżać po jego włosach, a usta uformowały się w słowo “kocham cię.”   
Właśnie wtedy Louis poczuł się, jakby jechał kolejką górską przez wielki tunel. Światła wokół nich przelatywały, widzial je tylko kątem oka. Czuł się jakby spadał i nagle to ujrzał.

 

_ Louis wszedł do łazienki i pokręcił głową, gdy zobaczył w lustrze, że jego włosy znowu oklapły. Nie potrafił nad nimi zapanować. Podszedł do pisuaru. Stanął obok wysokiego chłopaka i zaczął się załatwiać. W chwili, gdy miał zapinać spodnie i odejść, poczuł ciecz na nogawce swoich spodni. Spojrzał z niedowierzeniem na mężczyznę, który po prostu na niego nasikał. _

_ \- Oops… - Powiedział cicho, a Louis zamrugał oczami. Chciał krzyknąć na niego, jednak słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył zielone tęczówki. Właśnie wtedy pomyślał, że przepadł. _

_ \- Hi. _

 

_ Poczuł ciepło na swojej twarzy. Słońce mocno świeciło, ogrzewając ich ciała. Ptaki śpiewały w koronach drzew, a w powietrzu unosiła się woń kwiatów. Siedział na czerwonym kocu, oparty o tors swojego chłopaka. Silne ramiona były owinięte wokół niego. Dom, to jedyne o czym w tamtej chwili myślał. To jest właśnie dom. _

_ \- Może to nie odpowiednia chwila, może chciałeś czegoś więcej… - Powiedział cicho Harry. Louis odwrócił delikatnie twarz i pocałował jego szczękę.  _

_ \- Co się dzieje, H? - Zapytał, a Harry przęłknął głośno ślinę i sięgnął po coś za siebie. _

_ \- Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie. Jesteś miłością mojego życia i bratnią duszą. Wyjdziesz za mnie? - Powiedział Harry, wyciągając przed nich pierścionek. Louis przyłożył rękę do ust, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. _

_ \- Tak. - Pisnął i odwrócił się, by pocałować chłopaka. Harry zaśmiał się i wziął jego dłoń. Pocałował wszystkie jego palce, a następnie swoimi drążymi dłońmi nałożył pierścionek na jego serdeczny palec. - Kocham cię. _

 

_ \- Harry, nie możemy pozwolić, żeby rządziła naszym życiem! - Krzyknął Louis, kiedy w pośpiechu wsiadali do samochodu.  _

_ \- I co mamy zrobić, Louis? - Jęknął Harry, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i gwałtownie zapinając pasy. W powietrzu unosiła się nerwowa atmosfera.  _

_ \- Nie wiem, ucieknijmy. Ucieknijmy gdzieś, gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie! Zaszyjmy się i żyjmy kochając jak nikt nigdy nie kochał. - Harry uśmiechnął się i złożył pocałunek na jego wargach. _

_ \- Kocham cię, kochanie. _

 

Louis nabrał głośno powietrza i uniósł gwałtownie do góry. Krzyknął, gdy poczuł ból rozprzestrzeniający się w dole jego pleców. 

\- Harry. - Zapłakał, patrząc w jego przerażone oczy. - Harry… Ja pamiętam.. - Wyszlochał, wtulając się w jego gorące ciało i mocząc łzami jego klatkę piersiową. Czuł się przytłoczony, ale szczęśliwy, bo w końcu odnalazł swoją bratnią duszę. Odnalazł ją po dwóch latach beznadziejnej egzystencji.

\- Ja też. - Wyszeptał Harry, przytulając go mocniej do siebie i płacząc razem z nim.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis westchnął i oparł się wygodniej. Usłyszał syk przy swoim prawym uchu, więc parsknął i odwrócił głowę, by cmoknąć Harry’ego w szczękę.

\- Strasznie się wiercisz, Lou… - Mruknął mężczyzna, chowając głowę w jego szyję i wdychając jego słodki zapach. Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry pocałował delikatnie jego znak pod uchem, który rozgrzewał jego ciało. 

Patrzył na jezioro i czuł się szczęśliwy. Wietrzyk muskał ich włosy i chłodził od gorącej temperatury lata. Niedawno wyremontowali pomost, który załamał się po jednej z czerwcowych burz i od tej pory, ciągle na nim przebywali. Można powiedzieć, że to było takie ich specjalne miejsce. Postawili tam ławkę, na której właśnie leżeli. Louis oparty o Harry’ego, który głaskał go po małym brzuszku. Właśnie w nim, kilka miesięcy wcześniej pojawiły się małe potworki, które rosną jak na drożdżach. Louis czuł, że to będzie dwójka chłopców. Małych rozrabiaków. 

Harry był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem, gdy dowiedział się o ciąży. Wziął Louisa w ramiona i obracał, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Jego oczy błyszczały od tej pory specyficznym blaskiem. Nie odstępował go na krok i wszyscy, których mijali, przynajmniej raz słyszeli, że będą mieli bliźniaków. On i jego najpiękniejsza omega. Nieważne, czy to rodzina, sprzedawca w warzywniaku czy nieznajomy w parku. Dosłownie każdy był o tym informowany. Serce Louisa puchło w tych momentach. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Harry był taki uroczy. Nie wierzył, że to wszystko jest prawdą. Jego alfą okazał się tak wspaniały człowiek. Alfa i ojciec ich dzieci.

\- Nasze pączusie dają w kość? - Zapytał cicho Harry, a Louis pokiwał głową. Nie mógł doczekać się, aż wyjdą. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy Harry położył rękę na jego wystającym brzuchu i zaczął lekko go pocierać. Robił to bardzo często. - Hej pączusie, nie męczcie już mamusi, jest zmęczona. Niedługo stąd wyjdziecie, naprawdę. Czekamy na was z niecierpliwością. 

W takich momentach serce Louisa rosło i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś inny jest jego alfą. Harry sprawiał, że był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi, a poziom bycia uroczym wzrósł dziesięciokrotnie, odkąd go poznał. I wzrastał z każdą chwilą, którą spędzali ze sobą. Troszczył się o niego i jeszcze nienarodzone dzieci. 

Przy Harrym nic nie miało znaczenia, oprócz ich miłości. Ostatnie miesiące były jak z bajki. Harry zamieszkał z Louisem w wyremontowanym pokoju na szczycie pensjonatu. Mieli stamtąd wspaniały widok na park i jezioro. Mieli oddzielną kuchnię i dwa pokoje. Dla nich i dla przyszłych dzieci. Louis nie mógł rozstać się z pensjonatem i Niallem, który był jego oparciem w każdej sytuacji. Zawsze przynosił mu jedzenie, kiedy Louis nie miał siły zejść do sali myśliwskiej, a jego męża nie było w pobliżu. Tulił go mocno, kiedy płakał za Harrym za którym się stęsknił, mimo, że minęła dopiero godzina odkąd pojechał na większe zakupy do miasta. Przez tyle lat rozłąki, Louis nie mógł nacieszyć się uczuciem silnych ramion Harry’ego i każda godzina bez niego była piekłem. Właśnie w takich momentach pojawiał się Niall, niosąc ze sobą miskę owoców i ciepły koc. Brali laptopa i oglądali filmy na wielkim łóżku, aż Harry nie przejął sterów.

\- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał zielonooki, a Louis się uśmiechnął.

\- O Niallu. - Powiedział i usłyszał jak Harry mruczy przy jego uchu.

\- Czemu myślisz o Niallu? Mógłbyś myśleć o mnie… - Złożył pocałunek na jego szyi, a Louisa przeszły dreszcze. Różowe rumieńce pojawiły się na jego policzkach.

\- Myślę o Tobie cały czas. - Zaśmiał się i przymknął oczy. Kochał, gdy Harry go całował. - Myślisz, że Niall i Jade w końcu się zejdą? - Harry zatrzymał się i przesunął nosem po jego uchu. Louis zachichotał. - Harry…

Chłopak westchnął cierpiętniczo i przytulił go mocniej do siebie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak ciężko mu było oderwać się od całowania jego znaku. 

\- Nie wiem, krążą wokół siebie odkąd pierwszy raz się tu pojawiła. - Powiedział cicho, a Louis mu przytaknął. Jade była przyjaciółką Perrie. Wtedy były w pensjonacie po raz pierwszy i Louis nie liczył, że po awanturze z Zaynem jeszcze kiedykolwiek tam wrócą. Jak widać, dziewczyna zostawiła tu serce i przyjeżdża do nich przy każdej możliwej okazji. Chociaż bardziej odpowiednie byłoby powiedzenie, że przyjeżdża do Nialla przy każdej możliwej okazji. Oczywiście oboje się tego wypierają, a następnie odwracają głowy z rumieńcami na twarzach i tymi głupimi uśmiechami. 

\- Może jakoś im pomożemy? Wiesz, byliby idealni razem.. - Zapytał, a Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Miłość nie ucieknie. W końcu przejrzą na oczy i odkryją, że są dla siebie stworzeni. - Powiedział. Louis przytaknął i westchnął, gdy jego myśli powędrowały do wspomnień ostatniego roku. Przyjazd Harry’ego do pensjonatu, jego bójka z gościem, który się przystawiał do Louisa. Później Zayn, który trochę namieszał im w głowach. Z tego co Louis się dowiedział, chłopak odsiadywał jakąś karę i chodzi do terapeuty. Na razie rezultatów brak. Może przyjdą z czasem. Często zastanawiał się, skąd bierze się takie myślenie. Jak można łączyć się ze wszystkimi omegami dla własnej satysfakcji? Marnować życie innym? Co trzeba mieć w głowie? Louis nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić.

Kiedy Zayn zniknął, wszystko wydawało się iść w dobrym kierunku. Do czasu, aż pojawiła się jego matka, która sprawiła, że myślał o Harrym jako o kłamcy i bezduszniku. Porównał go nawet do Zayna. Gdyby Louis wtedy nie udawał księżniczki, wszystko potoczyłoby się szybciej. A tak było dużo płaczu i najcięższa gorączka w jego życiu. Nigdy nie cierpiał tak mocno jak wtedy. Teraz na szczęście nie musi się już o nic martwić. Harry zawsze jest przy nim. 

Po ich, jakby nie patrzeć, pierwszym razie, Louis został po raz drugi ugryziony przez alfę. I to było punktem zapalnym. Wraz z przecięciem skóry i osiągnięciem ich spełnienia, wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Nagle, bez żadnego powodu. Każdy szczegół ich wspólnego życia przeleciał mu przed oczami. Wszystkie emocje wróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Płakał głośno w ramionach zielonookiego. Wszystko go przytłoczyło, ale uczucie domu było wręcz namacalne. To dało mu siłę.

Tej nocy kochali się namiętnie, smakując swoich ciał. Każde tęskne uczucie przeplatało się delikatnie między nimi i muskało ich skórę. Powoli, z uczuciem. To właśnie wtedy, ta ogromna miłość sprawiła, że w brzuchu Louisa znalazły się dwa brzdące. 

Kiedy następnego ranka zeszli po schodach, przywitały ich gromkie brawa. W recepcji stali wszyscy przyjaciele, jego siostry i kilku gości. Na twarzy każdego można było dostrzec ogromny uśmiech. Niall otwarcie płakał, gdy podbiegł do nich i przytulił mocno, krzycząc coś o przeznaczeniu. Louis także wtedy płakał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko się skończyło. Wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, a on może zacząć z powrotem normalne życie.

Elvira upiekła czekoladowy tort, a Liam pojechał po szampana. Wszyscy świętowali razem z nimi. Jedynym problemem okazała się matka, która w połowie ich małej imprezy, wpadła do sali myśliwskiej i rzuciła się na Harry’ego. Jako jedyna sprzeciwiała się temu związkowi. Według niej to Liam powinien być z Louisem. W końcu miał dobre nazwisko i pieniądze na koncie. Nie mogła zrozumieć, że to nie materialne rzeczy sprawiają, że ludzie najbardziej są szczęśliwi. To miłość i wsparcie. 

Gdy kobieta wyjechała wściekła, zabrała ze sobą rodzeństwo i zagroziła, że nigdy więcej nie odezwie się do nich, chyba, że zmądrzeją. Harry i Niall pomachali jej z kpiącym uśmiechem i wymamrotali, że to nawet lepiej. Nawet Louis, chociaż się do tego nie przyznał, pomyślał, że podoba mu się wizja, gdzie jego matka jest daleko i nie wtrąca się w jego życie. Z siostrami znalazł sposób, by się widywać.

Harry w końcu zwolnił pokój i przeprowadził się do Louisa na stałe. Zaczął pomagać im w prowadzeniu pensjonatu. Czarował gości jako kelner i zbudował piękną altankę na tyłach pensjonatu. Stał się prawdziwą złotą rączką. Wszyscy go kochali i dziwnym trafem, odkąd tam zamieszkał, w pensjonacie było dużo więcej gości. Zwłaszcza omeg. Harry jednak miał przed oczami tylko jedną, najpiękniejszą. Patrzył na nią z taką miłością i oddaniem, że inni mogli tylko zazdrościć.

Liam wrócił do Londynu, gdzie jego firma kwitła. Nie mógł jej zostawić, chociaż często powtarzał, jak bardzo zazdrości im takiego małego pensjonatu, z dala od miasta. Louis prosił, by został, ale Liam musiał wyjechać. Domyślał się, że nie chodzi tylko o firmę. Chłopak długo zadręczał się tym, że nie powiedział Louisowi całej prawdy. Widział, że wyrzuty sumienia dosłownie zżerały go od środka, gdy tylko na niego patrzył. Niebieskooki mu wybaczył, ale Liam po prostu potrzebował czasu.

Została jeszcze kwestia Lottie i jej dziecka, które urodziło się dokładnie dwa miesiące wcześniej. Tak jak przewidzieli, matka wyrzekła się jej i wyrzuciła z domu. Dziewczyna jednak była przygotowana i w tym czasie zaoszczędziła trochę pieniędzy, które zabrała ze sobą. Uciekli do pensjonatu. Tommy, jej alfa, pomagał w pensjonacie i wszyscy razem jakoś dawali radę. Mała Suzie była niezwykle pocieszna i rozczulała wszystkich dookoła. Wszyscy cieszyli się z takiego obrotu spraw. Louis miał przy sobie swoją siostrzyczkę, a ona nie musiała się użerać z ich mamą. 

Louis zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się. Czuł lekki wietrzyk, który muskał jego skórę. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny morski zapach, pomieszany ze słodką wonią kolorowych kwiatów, które można było znaleźć na łące za nimi. Słońce przyjemnie ich ogrzewało, powodując błogi stan odprężenia. 

\- Powinniśmy wracać. - Powiedział cicho Harry, burząc jego małą sielankę. Louis od razu zmarkotniał.

\- Nie możemy tu zostać już na zawsze? - Zapytał, wydymając wargę. Poczuł jak klatka piersiowa za nim zaczyna się delikatnie trząść, kiedy Harry zaczął się śmiać.

\- Wiesz, że mówisz to za każdym razem, skarbie? - Zapytał czule. Louis uśmiechnął się i odwrócił twarz, głębiej zatapiając się w ciało alfy. Pocałował jego szczękę i zachichotał, kiedy ręce Harry’ego znowu wsunęły się za jego koszulkę i zaczęły pocierać sporej wielkości brzuch.

\- Wiem. Po prostu tu jest mi tak dobrze… - Powiedział leniwie. Westchnął i złapał za oparcie ławki. Z małą pomocą alfy powoli się podniósł. - Wiem, że zaraz pączusie będą głodne.

\- A na co dzisiaj mają ochotę? - Zapytał Harry, podając mu ramię, które Louis wziął bez wahania. Zaczęli iść ścieżką w stronę pensjonatu.

\- Arbuz. Potrzebuję arbuza… - Jęknął Louis i położył głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, który zaczął się śmiać. Dla Louisa to wcale nie było śmieszne. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał z pomostu, chciało mu się jeść arbuzy i to nie jego wina. Sam tego nie rozumiał. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to te cholerne owoce. 

\- Myślę, że da się to zrobić. - Powiedział zielonooki i pocałował go w czubek głowy. Serce Louisa roztopiło się. Zresztą jak zawsze, kiedy Harry był taki czuły. 

Zatrzymali się na skraju lasu i odwrócili w kierunku łąki, z której właśnie przyszli. Louis westchnął i położył jedną dłoń na brzuchu, podczas gdy druga mocno trzymała się Harry’ego. Ptaki cicho ćwierkały nad ich głowami, gdzieś obok przeleciał kolorowy motylek i usiadł na kamieniu nieopodal. Szum wiatru poruszał gałęziami drzew, a ryby w jeziorze pluskały się w wodzie. 

\- Kocham Cię, Louis. - Powiedział cicho Harry. Louis uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zaświeciły niczym gwiazdy. Odwrócił się do niego i zaśmiał, kiedy Harry nachylił się do jego pokaźnego brzucha. - I was też małe pączusie! Tatuś kocha was najmocniej na świecie. 

Louis pokręcił głową i złapał go za ramię, pociągnął do siebie i pocałował mocno. Jego mózg zawirował. Czuł, jak szczęśliwe motylki fruwają wokół nich, tworząc małe zamieszanie i zamykając ich w ciepłym kokonie. Miał ochotę śmiać się i tańczyć. Razem z Harrym. 

Zapomniał, ale los znowu ich ze sobą połączył. Zapomniał, ale teraz już wie, że prawdziwa miłość go znalazła, mimo, że schował się na krańcu świata. Zapomniał, ale jest pewien, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi.

Obok niego znajduje się miłość jego życia i tylko to się liczy. Louis, Harry i wielki pocałunek pełen fajerwerków i głośnych oklasków publiczności. Ich splątane języki poruszały się delikatnie, z czułością i ogromną miłością. 

Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Harry głaskał Louisa po policzku, a Louis nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w zielone tęczówki swojego męża.

\- To już koniec historii, prawda? - Zapytał cicho, a jego usta powędrowały delikatnie w dół. W oczach zebrały się łzy. Patrzył na Harry’ego, który uśmiechnął się do niego czule i cmoknął w usta, pozostawiając na nich jedynie lekkie mrowienie. 

\- Dla nich tak. - Szepnął, wskazując lekko głową na publiczność. Po policzku Louisa spłynęła pojedyncza łza. - Ale nie płacz. Nasza historia jeszcze będzie trwać długo. Wszystko przed nami. My się nie kończymy.

Louis pociągnął nosem, i poczuł kolejną łzę, spływającą po rumianym policzku. - Wiem to. - Powiedział. - Ale przez te hormony jakoś mi tak bardzo smutno… Będę za nimi tęsknić...

\- Wiem kochanie, ale musimy. To już wszystko. Nasza historia została opowiedziana… - Harry odgarnął kosmyk jego włosów, a następnie przytulił chłopaka do siebie. - Ciii… Już dobrze, nie płacz. - Powiedział, gdy Louis zatopił paznokcie w jego skórę i zaczął płakać, mocząc jego koszulkę. 

\- Pożegnajmy się i idziemy, dobrze? - Powiedział i spojrzał swoimi zapłakanymi oczami na Harry’ego, który przytaknął i pocałował go w ciepłe czoło. Louis zagryzł wargi i policzył do pięciu.

Odwrócili się w stronę widowni i z trudem uśmiechnęli się. Louis pokręcił głową, nie potrafił nic powiedzieć. Gardło miał ściśnięte. Jego serce bolało, ponieważ nie chciał jeszcze kończyć. Za bardzo się przywiązał. Oparł czoło o ramię męża, a po policzku spłynęła kolejna, gorąca kropla. To Harry zabrał głos.

\- Cieszymy się, że byliście z nami. Dziękujemy za wszystko, co dla nas zrobiliście. Jesteśmy waszymi dłużnikami. - Louis przytaknął i podniósł głowę. Uśmiechnął się lekko i pomachał na pożegnanie.

\- Kochamy was. - Powiedział drżącym głosem i zagryzł wargi. Z trudem powstrzymywał płacz. Złapał Harry’ego za rękę, który od razu zaczął uspokajająco rysować wzorki na jego skórze. 

\- Kochamy was. - Uśmiechnął się Harry i z ostatnim, szczęśliwym spojrzeniem, odwrócił się na pięcie. Wziął w ramiona swoją omegę i weszli pomiędzy drzewa, kierując się do pensjonatu. Zniknęli za drzewami, a na scenie został jedynie cichy śpiew ptaków.   
Gdyby się wsłuchać, można by było usłyszeć ich rozmowy, trochę płaczu i śmiech. Byli szczęśliwi. I już nikt nie mógł im tego zabrać. Teraz wszystko powinno się ułożyć. 

Jeszcze chwilę później echo poniosło pisk Louisa, którego Harry zaczął szczypać po bokach, by ten się uśmiechnął. Ponieważ kochał jego uśmiech. Jego oczy i jego usta. Kochał wszystko w Louisie. 

I tak właśnie kończyła się ich historia. Nic więcej nie trzeba dodawać...

Ah, jednak trzeba.

I żyli długo i szczęśliwie!

 

KONIEC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie kudos i komentarze, które niejednokrotnie poprawiły mi humor. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedliście się bardzo. :)  
> DZIĘKUJĘ!!


End file.
